


Легенда, которой нет

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Chris Evans as Prince Charming, M/M, Sebastian Stan as a Dragon, Sorry Not Sorry, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракон ошибся дважды: он подхватил принца вместо принцессы и не прогнал его вовремя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда, которой нет

**Author's Note:**

> [коллаж-обложка](http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/88100671202/cover-for-an-amazing-russian-fic) от удивительной **CoffeeBee**  
> [коллаж-иллюстрация](http://i.imgur.com/IICLXjq.jpg) от прекрасной **Elena American**

I

У самых ворот его нагнал Скотт — запыхавшийся, взъерошенный, выглядевший совсем не как принц, и Крис не сдержал улыбки.  
— А мама знает, что ты бегаешь по замку?  
— Не узнает, если ты не скажешь, — сказал Скотт. Он замер в нескольких шагах, не рискуя подходить ближе; из всех страхов в мире Скотт почему-то выбрал боязнь перед лошадьми. — Хотел посмотреть на тебя напоследок.  
— Я еду на прогулку с принцессой, а не на войну. — Крис глянул в сторону столпившихся рыцарей и поднял раскрытую ладонь. — Конечно, всегда есть вероятность, что я умру от скуки, но…  
— О, будто ты не знаешь, как это происходит. Ты видишь принцессу, она видит тебя, возникает воспетое менестрелями чувство невероятной любви, и вот ко мне возвращается не брат, — он передёрнул плечами, — а кто-то с облаками в голове.  
Непонятная обречённость в его голосе наталкивала на мысль, что Скотт не шутил, а если и шутил, то пытался этим скрыть правду. Крис спешился и встал рядом, придержав его за оба плеча; на них не смотрели, конечно, разве что искоса, придворный этикет вынуждал держать дистанцию с принцами, и Крис впервые был этому рад.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он. — Дурное предчувствие?  
— Про вещий сон ещё спроси.  
В предзнаменования Скотт не верил; в детстве он не верил в магию, и виной тому было полное отсутствие чудес в замке. Королевство Приливов — единственное из всех оставалось без придворного мага, а в главном замке не было ни волшебства внутри древних стен, ни проклятий, ни чудовищ в подземельях, и призраков не было, сколько бы Крис их ни искал. Волшебство рассеивалось, пропадало, и королева считала, что в этом их сила — никто из тех дураков, что рассчитывают на потусторонние силы, не причинят им вреда.  
— Что не так, Скотт?  
Тот сомневался — топтался на месте, склонил голову и опустил плечи, чего обычно себе не позволял; Скотт был в замешательстве, и его тревога мгновенно передавалась Крису.  
— Не знаю. Просто будь осторожней, ладно? Посмотри на принцессу, соблазни её на каком-то сеновале. — Он ловко увернулся от тычка. — Ну что, всё равно же попробуешь, это в твоём стиле. Только постарайся быстро.  
— Девушки не любят, когда быстро.  
— Мне откуда знать, — хмыкнул Скотт. — И ты понял, о чём я.  
Больше он ничего не сказал. Если какие-то сомнения и терзали его, Скотт по привычке держал их в себе — качество, как говорила мать, достойное настоящего короля. Качество, имела она в виду, не присущее тебе, Крис, наследнику престола.  
Когда он выезжал за ворота, Скотт стоял во внутреннем дворе — люди обходили его стороной, почтительно склонив голову, — вся его поза говорила о каком-то внутреннем напряжении.  
Крис натянул поводья.

Он и сам считал, что прогулка с принцессой — всего лишь трата времени, но королева решила, что встреча вне привычных стен замка, без придворных и вынужденного этикета натолкнёт Криса на возвышенные чувства.  
— Хоть что-то кроме твоих бесконечных историй, — говорила она, — хоть что-то связанное с будущим.  
В будущем Крис должен стать королём, и о будущем он старался не думать лишний раз.  
Большую часть времени он проводил с наставниками или возле трона, слушал, какие приказы отдаёт мать, каким из придворных можно доверять, а каким — не стоит, разбирался в ценах, в советниках и их привычках, всё это утомляло хуже, чем многочасовая тренировка с мечом. Единственным светлым моментом оставалось изучение карт — его наставник водил пальцем по яркой бумаге, а Крис представлял горы на западе их королевства. Они переходили дальше, в соседние земли, а в некоторых книгах упоминалось, что раньше там жили грифоны и великаны, до того, как всю магию в королевстве запретили. Пару веков назад, и об этом рассказывал уже наставник по истории, один мудрый король решил, что магия вредит людям, как и все магические создания, что они — порождения тьмы, а тьма несёт только зло — что истинные чудеса творить может только Бог. Крис мог бы поспорить с этим королём, да и мудрым его не считал. За время правления его матери запрет на магию сняли, пусть у некоторых это и вызывало недовольство. В том же Салеме храмовники так испугались нашествия непонятных им магов, что развели костры прямо посреди площадей, где сжигали всех, кого могли заподозрить, и успокоились только после прямого приказа. Несмотря на всё это, на страх и откровенное недоверие чудесам, Крису хотелось верить, что магия когда-нибудь вернётся в их королевство.  
И он всегда интересовался местами, где оно было изначально.  
Наставник рассказывал, что если плыть вдоль побережья, можно наткнуться на земли, где магия подчинила себе всё вокруг; там из ниоткуда могли возникать города-миражи, а в домах водились призраки и демоны, люди становились безумными, но продолжали жить — им было некуда деваться.  
Крис бы скорее днями сражался там с демонами, чем сидел на троне, и об этом знала каждая крыса в их замке.  
Это не нравилось королеве, но только Скотт умел сглаживать все ссоры — одна из них не возникла только потому, что Крис согласился на встречу с принцессой.

Несмотря на опасения Скотта и наставления матери, чувства Криса вспыхнули скорее от красоты пейзажа, чем от внешности принцессы. Огромное озеро простиралось ровной гладью: по правую его сторону уходили вдаль пятнистые вскопанные поля, а по левую стояли тисовые деревья и высокие, как башни, дубы с ветками, тень от которых не пробивали даже солнечные лучи. В мягкой траве проваливались ноги; Крису хотелось улечься, раскинув руки, как они со Скоттом делали в детстве. Смотреть на огромные облака и угадывать среди них волшебных животных из любимых книг, или тренироваться — не на закрытой стенами площадке, а здесь, где размахнувшись мечом точно не заденешь остриём восхищённую служанку.  
Скотт припоминал ему этот случай через день.  
Принцесса Рейчел подъехала со свитой, к месту, петляя, подходила только одна грязная дорога, и несколько служанок, помогая принцессе спуститься на землю, бросали на Криса взгляды полного неодобрения. И ему самому тошно делалось от мысли, что вся жизнь — церемонии, приказы, управление королевством, — совсем не зависела от его желаний, а то, что он всё же решал, вызывало такое осуждение.  
— Прекрасный день, — сказал Крис, склонившись.  
Рейчел опустилась в реверансе, придерживая подол платья, по его краю тут же поднялся небольшой жук, и она сбросила его резким движение  
— Оно всё равно запачкается. Ну, платье. Уже не спасти. — Ему показалось, что Рейчел нахмурилась. — Может, отбросим все церемонии и просто погуляем?  
Отправляя в дорогу, королева спрашивала, что Крис знает о светских беседах, сможет ли поддержать разговор, ведь союз с лордом Вудом принёс их королевству много покоя. Удачная партия, но от этих слов у Криса непроизвольно дёргалась рука, и с большим трудом Скотту, который пришёл на выручку, удалось договориться о встрече. Сочетаться браком с принцессой, которую не видел никогда, Крис бы не стал, но теперь не был уверен, что идея хороша. Рейчел была красива, а цветы она собирала молча, не глядя особенно, что берёт; Крис придержал как-то её руку, хотел отвести пальцы, но Рейчел вздрогнула и едва не отступила.  
— Это растение, — сказал Крис, стараясь сгладить неловкость, — дурман. Его лучше не трогать лишний раз.  
Тень от облака снова накрыла поляну.  
Опасность Крис заметил не сразу, скорее почувствовал инстинктивно, и всё, что он успел сделать — прикрыть своим телом Рейчел. А потом его подняло, подорвало куда-то, и земля ушла из-под ног.

 

II

О своей ошибке Себастьян понял слишком поздно; стоило и раньше догадаться, конечно, что принцессы не должны быть такими тяжёлыми, но в полёте времени на оценку не так уж много.  
А уже дома, сбросив свою ошибку у самой пещеры, Себастьян задумался. Перед ним был кто-то вроде рыцаря, но без доспехов и привычной ярости; кто-то вроде принцессы, но без такого же привычного страха, этот смотрел только и молчал, и изредка оглядывался по сторонам, будто это могло ему как-то помочь.  
Судя по знакам на расцарапанном после когтей плаще, — вот что так неудобно натирало, — это был кто-то из замка неподалёку. Меч на поясе оставался в ножнах, а стоило этому потянуться, как Себастьян низко зарычал.  
Вместо принцессы он схватил принца.  
Больше всего в этом расстраивала невозможность его убить: если сбрасывать со скал королевских детей, обязательно случится какой-то переворот или война, или что-то такое же долгое и бессмысленное, что нарушит привычный порядок вещей. Себастьян только нашёл себе место, где можно отдохнуть, где его не преследовали каждую секунду, а рыцари не искали дешёвой славы и победы над драконом; только недавно Себастьян решил успокоиться. И вот оно, прекрасное, процветающее королевство: горы вокруг, много овец, много пастбищ, за всеми не уследишь, да и казалось иногда, что никто и не следит толком. Ещё никогда Себастьян не видел, чтобы пастухи высматривали только волков, но не поднимали головы в небо и не бросались в сторону от тени дракона — и, пожалуй, этим королевство нравилось ему больше всего.  
Здесь мало кто верил в магию.  
Конечно, иногда ему хотелось покрасоваться, пролететь низко над полями, выдернуть сонных людей из привычного ритма жизни, показать, что драконы существуют, но в целом, проблем от этого всегда оказалось бы больше, чем удовольствия.  
Поэтому Себастьян вёл себя непривычно тихо.  
Пусть принц не спешил с угрозами и всякими фразами вроде “я уничтожу тебя мерзкая тварь”, вряд ли за ним придёт рыцарь, скорее гвардия, а это означало никакого покоя, только сражения и новый перелёт. Себастьян уже думал, что проще спалить, когда принц опасливо поднялся.  
— Ну, — произнёс он, — я пойду?  
И правда пошёл.  
Кто бы его удерживать стал.

Несколько дней Себастьян ожидал нападения — не вылетал дальше ближайших холмов, сначала неделю, потом другую, но принц не возвращался с войском, доспехами и глупыми криками.  
Возможно, ему повезло, и принц погиб где-то по дороге к замку.  
На третью неделю Себастьян рискнул вылететь; поднялся выше обычного, чтобы никто не заметил, осмотрел свои пастбища с овцами, но люди ждали опасности со стороны леса, а не с воздуха, и значит, никто не поднял тревогу. Королевство оказалось спокойнее, чем Себастьян себе представлял, раз никого не пробрало исчезновение принца.  
В прошлый раз, когда он утащил принцессу, ему едва не пробили крылья; отряд выехал почти сразу, вместо одного рыцаря приехало пятеро — там знали, как противостоять драконам.

Пролетая над той самой долиной, Себастьян опустился — рядом начинался лес, и на опушке можно было скрыться, крылья сложить так, чтобы мало кто заметил. Лес старый, деревья поднимались ввысь, могли бы скрыть даже крупных драконов, а Себастьян никогда не относил себя к таким.  
Он давно здесь облюбовал себе здесь местечко; в тот день он схватил принцессу скорее рефлекторно, потому что кто-то нарушил привычный покой его личного места. Раньше люди не забредали сюда, и, увидев их, Себастьян немного разозлился.  
Но всё было в порядке: солнце пригревало спину, а лапы упирались в мягкую землю, мох, и это приятно усыпляло.  
Из полудрёмы его выдернул лошадиный храп. Кто-то остановился у озера, откинул плащ, зашёл под тень нескольких тисовых деревьев, и Себастьян недовольно повёл мордой. Тот самый принц. Похоже, он был настроен на сражение — держал меч в руках.  
Но противников рядом не наблюдалось, и Себастьян насторожился — не его ли принц решил избрать в качестве противника. Но нет, тот встал в боевую стойку, взмахнул мечом раз, другой, сражаясь с воздухом.  
Когда тени вытянулись, а солнце стало клониться к закату — отблески на озере переливались и слепили взгляд, — принц собрался и уехал, оставив за собой только деревянный щит на одном из стволов.  
Себастьян ничего не понимал в принцах и традициях этого королевства.  
Через несколько дней всё повторилось — он лежал, укрытый лесом, а принц развлекался с луком — стрелял он плохо, постоянно промахивался, и каждый раз Себастьян праздновал его проигрыш тихим смешком. Он заметил, что приезжает принц не один, просто его стража, гвардейцы, остаются вдалеке, так, чтобы не портить принцу… отдых, наверное.  
Себастьян наблюдал: принц тренировался, бегал, перекатывался по траве. Он двигался хорошо, плавно, его движения успокаивали немного, как и ровное тепло; иногда принц читал что-то, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева. С каждой новой встречей принц читал всё чаще.  
Как-то раз его разбудил громкий натужный крик.  
Девушка замерла совсем рядом с ним, — как только подобралась так близко, — и от испуга не удержала корзинку с ягодами. Себастьян смотрел на их россыпь, поднимаясь, расправляя крылья, и питался чистым, неприкрытым страхом. Он совсем забыл про принца, а когда вспомнил, тот уже стоял с мечом в руках, загораживая собой девушку, и Себастьян инстинктивно сделал то, что делал всегда.  
Схватил в задние лапы и поднялся в воздух. И только безумный на его месте взял бы вопящую девушку, ещё чего не хватало — он взял принца, ведь так делают все драконы, верно? Забирают принцесс — или принцев, разницы между ними немного.  
Только у пещеры Себастьян подумал, что второй раз отпускать его будет как-то неправильно.  
Принц пришёл в себя, отряхнул одежду, подержал меч, глядя на него с какой-то обречённостью, а потом вскинул голову. Солнца в горах не было, но принц всё равно приставил к глазам ладонь.  
— Меня Крис зовут. Если вдруг ты, ну, из тех драконов, которые умеют думать.  
— Все драконы умеют думать.  
— Правда? Здорово! В книгах вечно об этом спорили.  
На это Себастьян ничего не ответил. Он вдруг подумал, что зря вообще раскрывал пасть, а принц — этот Крис — только радостнее улыбнулся.  
— Я с детства говорил про драконов, но меня мало кто слушал. Но у нас в замке вообще мало кто верит в магию и в существование магических существ. Или говорить “существа” — неправильно? Никак не могу разобраться в этих деталях.  
Он опустил ладонь к подбородку, а Себастьян отодвинул морду подальше и отступил так, чтобы перегородить вход в пещеру. Дурные предчувствия охватили его целиком.  
— Что такое?  
— Убирайся отсюда.  
— Но, — начал было принц, и Себастьян с силой ударил лапами по земле.  
— Быстро.  
Только когда он ушёл — постоянно оглядываясь, словно рассчитывал, что Себастьян передумает, — стало понятно, что же было не так.  
Себастьян не почувствовал страха. Вообще никакого страха.  
И ему стало любопытно.

Люди боялись драконов, охотились на драконов, ненавидели драконов — это было как правило, то, из чего состояла обычная жизнь. Себастьян ненавидел правила, но исключений из этого конкретного не видел и не думал, что увидит; конечно, одно похищение принца сошло ему с лап, но два?  
Он снова ждал гвардейцев или храмовников — в этом королевстве, как он слышал, лишившись магии, заменили её религией. Вместо рыцарей здесь разъезжали воины какого-то Бога, поэтому стоило ждать, наверное, их, в чём-то Себастьяну было интересно, как бы они попытались сжечь дракона.  
Но никто, конечно же, не приходил.

Однажды он очнулся от стука копыт, вздрогнул, вскинул голову — в его части гор обычно было тихо, а он любил поспать допоздна, и непривычный звук мгновенно его разбудил.  
Себастьян раздражённо пробрался к выходу из пещеры, высунул морду и чуть не оступился.  
Перед входом стояла лошадь, на лошади сидел принц Крис и выглядел до отвращения довольным, хотя на дворе только забрезжил рассвет — среди склонов клубился густой белый туман.  
— Какого. Демона, — спросил Себастьян и расправил крылья, упираясь ими в края входа, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе.  
— Матушка затеяла бал, — безмятежно ответил Крис.  
Он снова не тянулся к мечу и явно не спешил сражаться — только поглаживал лошадь по холке. Та заметно нервничала, и Себастьян оскалился.  
— В такое время?  
— Ну, бал вечером. — Крис, похоже, вообще не понимал, что будить дракона, а потом морочить ему голову — это не самое лучшее решение для человека без доспехов и оружия. — Но они с ночи носятся, спать невозможно.  
Потому что когда не спит наследный принц, не будут спать все остальные.  
Себастьян мстительно прищурился, с шумом выпустил пар из ноздрей. Серая кобылка под Крисом нервно перебрала ногами, но он сам и бровью не повёл — Себастьян чувствовал лёгкое любопытство. Не боялся.  
Ну раз так.  
Себастьян осел назад, сделал глубокий вдох…  
— Эй, ты чего? — позвал Крис, и на этот раз у него в голосе прорезалось недоумение.  
…и выпустил долгий яркий поток огня прямо у них над головой, благо деревьев рядом не было, и он бы не выкурил сам себя из пещеры в конечном итоге.  
Лошадь в панике встала на дыбы, резко развернулась и кинулась подальше от пещеры. Крис равновесие не удержал и свалился; хорошо хоть ноги из стремян вытащил. Откашливаясь, он приподнялся, сел прямо на землю и посмотрел на Себастьяна, наблюдавшего за всей сценой с мрачным удовлетворением.  
— Ну и зачем? — спросил он.  
— Нечего было будить, — отозвался Себастьян.  
Он немного проснулся от такого.  
— А теперь-то что?  
До замка было недалеко только по меркам дракона, Себастьян специально подбирал себе пещеру — пеший человек добирался бы не меньше двух суток.  
— Бал вечером, — напомнил он. — Удачных поисков.  
Он фыркнул в сторону Криса плотным серым дымом и удалился в пещеру под его надрывный кашель — досыпать. Криса в тот день он уже не видел.  
На следующий тоже — видно, натанцевался на балу. Прошла неделя, и у Себастьяна начала снова зарождаться надежда, что его наконец оставили в покое. Он выспался, вылетел размять крылья, может, испугать несколько случайных прохожих, для этого он перебирался через хребет, где начиналась территория соседнего королевства — и потерял остатки надежды, когда по возвращении услышал шорох в пещере.  
Он открыл пасть, рыкнул и уже собрался разобраться с незваным гостем, когда из прохода высунулся Крис.  
— Ты вернулся! — обрадовался он.  
Обрадовался.  
Из его пещеры.  
— Есть способы покончить с собой и попроще, — сказал Себастьян, взрывая когтями землю. Может, демон с тем, что он из королевской семьи? Там был и второй сын. Не станут же они настолько скучать по первому.  
Он поджал лапы и, примериваясь, почти пополз к пещере — к Крису. Человечину он не ел, но вполне готов был начать.  
Крис, в очередной раз не проявляя проблесков разума, вышел к нему навстречу. Себастьян замер на середине движения — в руках у того поблёскивали две бутылки его, Себастьяна, вина.  
— Объясни мне одно, — сказал Крис, — я читал, что драконы любят коллекционировать. Золото там, всякие драгоценности, что-то такое. Но вино?  
— Положи где взял.  
Себастьян бы прыгнул, но как? Крис всё уронил бы и разбил. Как будто легко было перетаскивать в пещеру всю свою коллекцию.  
— Нет, правда?  
— Что мне было коллекционировать? Восточный фарфор?  
Бутылки Крис держал крепко и перед собой выставил как щит, разве что не прокручивал их в руках. С него бы сталось перекидывать из ладони в ладонь, как фокуснику на ярмарке — Себастьян видел, как Крис крутил так какие-то бруски в время своих тренировок.  
Бруски вечно падали, и такой судьбы своим бутылкам Себастьян точно не хотел.  
Раньше он не только собирал бутылки, но и пробовал каждую, чтобы знать наверняка, насколько богатая у него коллекция. И после этого пришлось менять два места проживания, потому что первое он слегка… сжёг, не рассчитав с огнём, со второго его согнали, потому что пьяный дракон, пусть и изрядно развеселившийся, в планы крестьян не входил совсем. При мысли об очередном переезде ему становилось так же муторно, как во время похмелья, поэтому весь обширный запас вин был закрыт и поставлен в тёмном прохладном углу новой пещеры. С тех пор он только добавлял туда новые бутылки и старые не трогал, но испытывал к ним нежные чувства.  
— Давай так, — предложил он, — ты кладёшь бутылки на землю — мягко кладёшь, — и на этот раз уходишь живым.  
Крис пожал плечами.  
— Ага, — сказал он, опуская бутылки вниз, обошёл Себастьяна кругом и бросил через плечо, — я тогда на днях ещё заеду.  
— Нет! — рыкнул Себастьян, но Крис сделал вид, что оглох, и ушёл за лошадью.  
Наученный горьким опытом, лошадей он теперь привязывал на некотором расстоянии — к великому разочарованию Себастьяна.

Дни растягивались в недели: иногда Себастьян наблюдал за тренировками и чтениями с облюбованной опушки, а изредка Крис подбирался к пещере, садился у края и рассказывал что-то своё: о том, как здорово он управился с охраной, всего лишь договорился — они не мешают его тайным свиданиям, а он не мешает их отдыху; как тоскливо сидеть в замке и совсем невыносимо — на троне; какой замечательный у него брат. Себастьян не слушал, улетал подальше от шума, но Крис всё ещё сидел у пещеры к вечеру. Бывало, что он приносил свои книги и оставлял неровной стопкой, ему хватало наглости возвращаться каждый раз, и, пожалуй, в этом Крис был схож со всеми знакомыми Себастьяну принцессами. Никакого уважения к личному пространству.  
Кроме наглости ему хватало глупости подойти к сонному дракону, чтобы погладить за крыло, и даже рык:  
— Руку убери, — на него совсем не действовал.  
В первый раз он отступил, конечно, но не вздрогнул, не закричал, не начал чувствовать что-то вроде агрессии или злости. Во второй раз он только убрал руку, а вскоре перестал реагировать, только странно улыбался.  
Драконы питались эмоциями, чувствами людей, вся их магия строилась на этом, но с Крисом не получалось, он не боялся, не пытался убить, и эмоции от него шли странные. Себастьян не мог устоять, раз за разом, встреча за встречей, он пытался понять, что с ним не так.  
Любопытство, так он объяснял себе тот факт, что не убил надоедливого человека сразу же.  
Но со временем Себастьян ловил себя на мысли, что одному уже скучнее, что Криса, конечно, хотелось если не съесть, то покусать, но он всё равно казался забавным. Не попадались ему раньше люди, которые не горели праведным желанием поднять его на вилы. А Крис…  
Снаружи раздался конский топот. Опять.  
…был совершенно безумный — особенно для королевского сына.  
— Я с миром, — поспешно сказал Крис, прежде чем Себастьян успел пасть раскрыть.  
— Лошадь на ужин, — мрачно ответил он, — ты на закуску.  
В мешке, притороченном к седлу, что-то звякнуло, и Себастьян насторожился.  
— Я же сказал, я с миром, — повторил Крис. — Пришлось медленно ехать, чтобы ничего не разбилось.  
Себастьян вынужденно признал, что королевских виноделов он недооценивал.  
Зато теперь оценил.  
Первую бутылку он сжевал сам и не сразу заметил, что Крис смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот.  
— Что? — спросил Себастьян, впрочем, не особо раздражённо — вино всё-таки было хорошим.  
— Ты её… съел?  
— Это человеческое вино. Как ещё я должен его пить?  
— Вытащить пробку например? — предложил Крис. Себастьян в ответ только поднял здоровую когтистую лапу, но униматься Крис не собирался. — Но как же осколки?  
— Вместо закуски, — признался Себастьян. Крис застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Впервые вижу, как вином нажираются в буквальном смысле, — пожаловался он.  
Вторую бутылку они оценили уже на пару — Крис отлил себе вина и дал Себастьяну дожевать стекло, и третью, и драконам, конечно, нужно было не в пример больше, чем людям, чтобы набраться, но он пришлось признать что с такими темпами цель была гораздо ближе, чем ему казалось.  
Когда он велел Крису притащить что-то из его коллекции, стало понятно, что ему уже достаточно. Ну, было бы понятно, окажись он трезвей.  
— Звёзды какие, — мечтательно заметил Крис. В пещеру он идти отказался, сказал, что в прошлый раз наступил на чью-то кость и теперь немного нервничает, поэтому набрал веток неподалёку, заставил — уговорил! — Себастьяна их поджечь, а сам разлёгся рядом. — Слушай, — сказал он, — а как у тебя со зрением?  
Себастьян хвостом откинул очередную опустевшую бутылку.  
— Чего?  
— Ну. Я просто думал, что ты плохо видишь.  
— Почему? — почти с отчаянием спросил Себастьян.  
Ночь была хороша, в меру прохладная, хотелось развалиться на камнях, расправить крылья, может, пролететь над соседними пиками. Хотелось подлететь высоко к полной луне.  
Укусить Криса.  
— Драконы крадут принцесс.  
— И?  
— Первый раз ты похитил меня…  
— Огромная ошибка с моей стороны.  
— И второй раз ты похитил меня.  
— Вторая огромная ошибка с моей стороны.  
— Но у тебя было кого похищать кроме.  
Себастьян фыркнул, и языки пламени резко колыхнулись.  
— Вот например, принцесса, с которой я был? Её зовут Рейчел.  
— Мне неинтересно, — сказал Себастьян.  
— Она даже не испугалась в тот раз. Уже когда я вернулся — скажи спасибо ещё, что не заблудился под дороге, — поехал в замок, где она останови-вилась.  
На пробу он ткнул его хвостом, но Крис только прижал его к груди, крепко обнимая.  
— Так вот, — продолжил он, — она не испугалась, потому её как-то тоже украл дракон. У них дома много водится. Знаешь, что она мне рассказала?  
— Что ты слишком много говоришь, и она не выйдет за тебя замуж?  
— Это тоже. Но ещё то, что никто не выйдет за меня замуж. Никогда. Потому что по традициям магического мира, — он поднял вверх палец, и Себастьян быстро вытащил хвост, — украденную принцессу, то есть, меня, должен освободить от дракона, то есть, тебя, рыцарь. То есть… Ну, не знаю.  
— И я не знаю.  
Он подумал, что на этом всё — но Крис не отставал и снова спросил, почему Себастьян так промахнулся.  
— Они громко визжат, — сказал тот. — Ты представляешь, какой у меня слух? А они очень громко визжат. А потом возмущаются, если выставляешь их из пещеры в лес.  
— Они боятся, что их съедят хищные звери? — предположил Крис, и Себастьян посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
— Да, — терпеливо пояснил он, — в этой части леса всегда водились страшные хищные кролики.  
Хищники не селилась рядом с драконами, а вот мелкая живность, наоборот, подтягивалась ближе, будто понимала, что на мелочь он размениваться не будет.  
Помимо громкого визга у принцесс находилась масса недостатков — за ними не всегда приезжали принцы или рыцари, а идти назад пешком они отказывались.  
— Отнеси меня немедленно домой! — возмущались они, и Себастьян только раздражённо бурчал в ответ:  
— Угу, уже паланкин надеваю.  
И они отказывались пить. Ну, одна отказалась — Себастьян предложил, а она только нос задрала. В ту ночь он как раз и полетел спьяну знакомиться с крестьянами из ближайшей деревушки. Так что количество похищенных принцесс в месяц он себе строго ограничил.  
— Короче, отстань, — подвёл итог Себастьян. — Уходи. Ты мне надоел.  
И, разумеется, тут же хлынул ливень, а они среагировали не сразу.  
— Я пошёл, — сообщил Крис, будто Себастьян собирался его задерживать. Неуверенно поднялся на ноги и пошёл — в сторону пещеры.  
Вот теперь Себастьян собирался его задерживать, но, к сожалению, не успел втиснуться в пещеру вперёд Криса, а вытаскивать того под дождь клыками за одежду было мелочно. Небольшая проблема была так же в том, что Себастьян как-то не очень уверенно держался на лапах. Почему-то его кренило вправо.  
Крис наклонил голову, как будто хотел, чтобы всё было в одной плоскости, и уцепился за его крыло, Себастьян было раздражённо стряхнул его руку, но Крис схватился снова.  
— Ещё принесу.  
Себастьян задумался.  
— Демоны с тобой, — сказал он. — Неси.  
Из дальнего угла пещеры раздалось звяканье.  
Что было дальше, он не помнил.

После этого он игнорировал и опушку, и Криса, который теоретически мог на ней появиться, ведь в самом деле. Просыпаться с похмельем — это одно, просыпаться с похмельем от того, что наследный принц пинает тебя спросонок сапогом в бок и требует подвинуться и не зажимать его у стены пещеры — немного другое. И «спасибо» не сказал, а ведь Себастьян милостиво оставил ему ногу. Мог же и отгрызть.  
И ему было совсем не до Криса — он разбирал погром в пещере, восстанавливал коллекцию, вернее, её остатки, отсыпался, летал, а потом совершенно случайно заметил то, чего не следовало.  
Вернее, сначала он заметил реку, а потом Криса, который в ней купался; мокрые волосы золотом отливали на солнце. Рефлекс сработал по инерции, и в следующий момент Себастьян уже летел дальше, а в когтях у него кричал о чём-то Крис.  
Себастьян сделал вид, что не слышит — аж до пещеры.  
— Обязательно было утаскивать так? Я знаю, ты крутой дракон, но ты мог подождать хоть пять минут, пока я надену штаны?  
В его голосе скользило что-то странное, Крис прикрывался руками, а его волосы из-за капель воды блестели.  
Пусть Себастьян и отличался от всех драконов, он любил блестящие вещи.  
— Я корону там оставил. Третью за полгода. Почему ты не катаешь меня на спине, а только в когтях? Это неудобно.  
— Я тебя не катаю, — тут же огрызнулся Себастьян. — Я тебя похищаю.  
— Может, то, что ты делал первых пару раз и можно назвать похищением, — ответил Крис, подбираясь со стороны крыла, — но в последний раз мы напились и буянили.  
— Не думай даже.  
— Ты сказал, что ты тучка. Как тебя теперь всерьёз воспринимать.  
Он протянул руку и погладил, но достаточно резво отскочил.  
Там, на шее, чешуя была тонкой, ослабленной, старый след от ошейника, напоминание о том, какими ужасными бывают люди. Этот человек, принц, этот Крис, не был таким ужасным и совсем не напоминал тех, кто надевает цепи на шеи, но ему тоже не позволено было трогать лишний раз.  
— Я тебя съем, — пообещал Себастьян.  
— Конечно, — сказал Крис. — Но сначала — отнеси меня обратно на опушку.  
Он переступал на камнях босыми ногами — и действительно, в таком виде по лесам и горам ходить было опасно.  
Только в какой момент это стало заботить Себастьяна?

Иногда он хватал Криса и тащил его к тонким уступам, высоко в горах; ему хотелось почувствовать что-то вроде страха, просто понять, умеет ли Крис бояться. В принципе. Но Крис только безумно скалился, глядя в глубокую пропасть, а потом счастливо лез обниматься, Себастьян успевал только сбрасывать руку и подниматься в воздух.  
Правда, порой Крис был быстрее.

Одним холодным днём Себастьян привычно отправился к опушке — Крис не обращал внимания на погоду, когда тренировался. Он говорил что-то о необходимости быть готовым ко всему, но не то, чтобы Себастьян очень уж внимательно его слушал в тот раз — разлёгшись на нагретых от солнца камнях, он просто наслаждался тишиной, покоем и тем, как мягко Крис перебирал чешуйки на левом боку. И теперь чешуйки снова чесались, не настойчиво, но Себастьян был не против повторить. Осталось только дождаться Криса.  
И тот вскоре пришёл, без привычной кипы странных вещей, взял разве что накидку и мешок. Себастьян вслушался, но ничего не звенело, зато остро пахло травами.  
— Дома сумасшествие, — объявил Крис, скидывая мешок под ноги. — Объявили рыцарский турнир, и теперь отовсюду съезжаются гости. Не продохнуть.  
— Я вижу. Совсем ты замотался.  
— Совсем замотался Скотт. Мой брат, я говорил о нём?  
Себастьян неопределённо мотнул мордой и с любопытством покосился на мешок. Что-то ему подсказывало, там был подарок, а подарки, как и всякий дракон, Себастьян любил. Не сказать, что они часто их получали — бывали, конечно, культы самоотверженных магов или племён, которые приносили в жертву молодых и не очень девственниц, но с каждым годом их оставалось меньше. Вот Себастьяну никто не поклонялся — и он считал это огромным упущением со стороны людей.  
— В общем, Скотт управляет, а я всю ночь встречал и размещал рыцарей и храмовников, а потом развлекал, а потом…  
— Мне не интересно.  
— А потом почитал новую книгу, ну, знаешь, когда ждал. — Крис подошёл ближе, вытянув руки, и Себастьян недовольно на него фыркнул. — В общем, там писали об одной траве, которая помогает драконам творить магию.  
— И это, — Себастьян кивнул, — она?  
— Ага. Я подумал, что будет весело.  
Могло быть и правда весело — про магию сложно сказать, но эта трава, если Себастьян правильно угадал запах, здорово кружила голову и показывала вещие сны. Вернее, показывала цветные и красивые сны, вещими они были только в умах человеческих магов, которые понимали в драконах столько же, сколько Себастьян понимал в принцах.  
Лошадь Криса, привязанная у деревьев, неожиданно заволновалась, и Крис отбежал к ней, рассказывая что-то утешающее прямо на ходу. Иногда он совсем не затыкался.  
Втянув воздух, Себастьян различил пряный запах трав, влажных листьев, цветов и острый, электрический запах магии. Он тут же поднялся на лапы, но не успел — вокруг опустилась колдовская сеть, сковала крылья, прижала лапы к земле и потянула целиком. Больших усилий стоило держать морду, ведь стоит упасть, целиком упасть, Себастьян знал, как это бывает, он больше не поднимется.  
Сквозь искрящуюся сеть он видел, как подходят рыцари — различил троих, а потом один из них упал от брошенного щита. Крис выбежал вперёд и, выхватив из ножен меч, стал прямо перед ним, и Себастьян свёл взгляд ему между лопаток; от вида рыцарей с оружием и цепью, просыпались страшные воспоминания и скручивало изнуряющим страхом.  
Плен — самое ужасное, что может стать с драконом. Только бы не попасться снова.  
Он на пробу двинул крылом, но его сильнее прижало к земле, и оставалось только следить, как Крис сражался, выступал вперёд, отбивая чужие удары. Ни кольчуги, ни доспехов, Крис пришёл в простой рубахе, один удар мог убить его навсегда, но вместо этого он отбрасывал в сторону вооружённых рыцарей и кричал, из-за сети Себастьян не мог расслышать, что именно.  
Но заклятье ослабло, на одну секунду, хватило приподняться, и в прорехе Себастьян увидел, как Криса откинуло к деревьям мощным ударом. Всё затихло, даже магическая сеть вокруг перестала трещать, но вместо того, чтобы вырываться из плена, Себастьян смотрел в сторону обездвиженного Криса.  
Пахло кровью.  
Ярость выплеснулась наружу огромным столпом огня — Себастьян бил точно в мага, не боясь обжечься, не обращая внимания на лес, на людей вокруг, он бил так, чтобы спалить дотла, пусть с наслаждением разорвал бы его пастью. Но маг был не один, а устранить нужно было всех сразу, и Себастьян забился в сети; прорехи появлялись после каждого рыка, удара хвостом и лапами.  
Сеть расползалась, как если бы была соткана из шерсти, а не из магических узлов.  
На рыцарей он не оглянулся, как и на пылающие вокруг деревья, но, припадая на правую лапу — чем-то зацепило, Себастьян подошёл к распластанному на земле Крису. Кровь сочилась из пробитой заклятием груди, Крис дышал с хрипами, тянулся рукой куда-то вперёд, но глаза у него были пустые, мутные от боли.  
Живой.  
Поездку на спине он бы не выдержал, а подхватывать лапами, когда вокруг всё разгорался пожар, нужно было быстро, и Себастьян постарался — подцепил так, чтобы не задеть раны. Он и летел медленно, пусть и подталкивало поспешить, но его заносило в стороны, заклятие отзывалось в крыльях. Рисковать жизнью Криса он не мог.  
У самого замка Себастьян едва ли заметил панику, хотя она пробилась шумными криками и командами страже. Во внутреннем дворе с трудом можно было развернуться, но люди расступились в стороны, несколько разноцветных повозок смело ветром — Крис говорил что-то про рыцарский турнир? — и Себастьян мягко опустил свою ношу.  
Ему хотелось остаться, проверить дыхание, закрыть рану, зализать её, чтобы не было, но зазвенели тетивы, и Себастьян резко взмыл в воздух, избегая шквала стрел.  
Он надеялся, что целители в замке позаботятся о Крисе.

На долгие недели воцарилась тишина.

Никто не приезжал, не будил его топотом копыт, не кидался спьяну пустыми бутылками в стены пещеры, чтобы сбить лениво ползущую ящерицу; никто не рассказывал ему сказок, почерпнутых из давно заброшенных книг, легенд о драконьей магии. Слишком мирно и спокойно стало вокруг, и Себастьян немного дурел от скуки. Это было в корне неправильно, драконы всегда жили одиночками, не зря же он так бесился, когда Крис начал наезжать, но всё же.  
Слишком тихо.  
Раньше ему нравилась тишина. Когда тихо быть перестало, ему пришлось распрощаться со своим первым жилищем и свободой на несколько долгих лет, воспоминания были не самые приятные. А вот теперь…  
Теперь никто посещал опушку — земля там была выжжена далеко вперёд, рощу тоже зацепило, и трава вокруг почернела от жара. Всё полыхало, пока не выгорело вконец — драконье пламя погасало только тогда, когда его больше нечем было подпитывать. Только у самого края озера оставались живые участки, и некоторые из них Себастьян вытоптал в приступе бездумной злости.  
Крис не появлялся, хотя он был жив — Себастьян теперь не часто выбирался, но траур по всему краю он бы заметил, не мог упустить. Деревни и небольшие города жили, как и раньше, и Себастьян попытался бы подлететь поближе к замку, но стражу усилили — наконец-то, спустя столько времени — как же, дракон напал на наследного принца. Видели бы они, как этот наследный принц в последний раз пытался подёргать дракона за хвост и спорил с ним, что тот не попадёт этим самым хвостом по подброшенной бутылке.  
Проспорил, кстати.  
Но к замку было не подступиться, на опушке Крис не появлялся, а к пещере не подходил.  
Себастьян старался не переживать. Люди живучие, всегда были живучими, в конце концов, поэтому их расплодилось столько, а драконы почти вымерли. Ну полежит Крис неделю или две, придёт в себя — может, уже пришёл, просто его утомили разъезды или он наигрался в лучшего друга для дракона. Может, его увлёк рыцарский турнир.  
Только вот заканчивался первый месяц.

Себастьян попытался вспомнить, чем он забивал дни, пока не утащил впервые Криса. Это было давно, вспомнить толком не получалось, поэтому он плюнул на всё и начал беспокоиться.  
Днём он всё так же не высовывался, а вот в сумерки выбирался из пещеры и бесшумной тенью носился над горами — единственное, что он замечал в такие вечера, что усилилась охрана на дорогах, и рядом с воинами на перевалах встали храмовники.  
Когда он в очередной пролетал над выжженной опушкой — и ведь не собирался же, но всё равно завернул, — там кто-то ждал, в отдалении от лошади. Крис, подумал Себастьян в первый момент, светлые волосы, дорогая одежда. А потом присмотрелся. Не Крис — его брат, они похожи, издалека бы и не отличил, если бы не драконье чутьё.  
Про Скотта Крис говорил часто.  
Только поэтому, когда Скотт, заметив его, замахал руками, Себастьян не улетел, махнув хвостом на прощание, а сделал круг и завис высоко в воздухе. Ничего, докричится, если захочет.  
Скотт задрал голову и в самом деле заорал:  
— Он не приходит в себя!  
И Себастьян чуть не перестал махать крыльями, потому что как это — не приходит в себя.  
— Он не просыпается! — повторил Скотт, когда понял, что Себастьян всё равно не спускается. — Лекари ничего не могут сделать!  
Он закашлялся — сорвал немного горло, наверное.  
— Я ничего не могу сделать, — добавил уже тише, но Себастьян всё равно услышал, мотнул головой.  
Попытался осознать, утрясти всё разом, и, развернувшись в сторону своей пещеры, взмахнул крыльями.  
— Эй! — крикнул ему в спину Скотт, но Себастьян уже взлетел вверх, под облака.  
А он-то думал, настроение у него сильнее уже не испортится.

Иногда драконы могли принимать человеческий облик.  
Это сложная магия, она требовала много сил и много концентрации, и изучить её за несколько дней не вышло бы — не знай Себастьян раньше. Он превращался, когда ему хотелось понять, почувствовать себя в другой шкуре, хотелось пропитаться эмоциями, не злостью и страхом, а чем-то другим — но тогда он узнал, что подходит только направленное на него чувство. Ходить среди людей оказалось совершенно бессмысленно — превращение всё равно не было окончательным, и драконье проявлялось в нём: или глазами, или наростами на шее, клыками, раздвоенным языком. Спрятать свою сущность — задача для мага, а не для дракона.  
Но если он хотел попасть к Крису, нужно было всё же замаскироваться и попасть в замок.  
Себастьян помнил слухи об этом королевстве, когда перебирался сюда. О королевстве и о его главном замке, который выпивал всю магию, отчего волшебники и не торопились сюда возвращаться и после отмены запрета. Слишком много крови пролилось на этих землях.  
Все глупые разговоры и рассказы вспыхивали в воспоминаниях, хотя Себастьян никогда их толком не слушал.  
Нужно было увидеть Криса.

Он опасался выходить в город сразу и несколько часов провёл в селении рядом; нужно было послушать, о чём говорят люди, узнать, как попасть в замок, и понять, как долго держатся чары. Себастьян давно этого не делал и в первые секунды с трудом удержался на ногах. Любая лошадь от одного его присутствия рядом начинала нервничать, и у таверны сразу несколько вскинулись, пытаясь вырваться из поводьев — Себастьян едва не оскалился в их сторону, но только плотнее завернулся в плащ и зашёл в дом.  
Узкие деревянные стены давили на него, а трескучий жаркий огонь в камине немного гипнотизировал. Себастьян сидел, глядя в пустую кружку, и слушал, о чём шептался народ: дракон напал на наследного принца, почти убил его, но бросил в замок насмешкой над королевой. Дракон убил нескольких рыцарей, которые приехали на турнир — они, конечно же, пытались защитить принца, но ничего не получилось.  
— Правда? — прошипел в ответ Себастьян.  
Девушка, поднёсшая ему отвара, закивала.  
— И вы верите, что дракон существует?  
По рассказам Криса складывалось впечатление, что пролети дракон прямо перед ними, люди бы не поверили — магия, выдворенная однажды, очень неохотно возвращалась в здешние места.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала девушка и пригладила свои кудрявые волосы. — Но храмовники говорят, что они есть. Говорят, лучше бы не возвращали магию. Тогда принц был бы жив. — Она наклонилась чуть ниже, прошептала: — Вы видели нашего принца? Он очень красив.  
Себастьян подавил рык и подбросил девушке монетку.  
Ему не нравилось в городе — шумно, много людей, они касались друг друга плечами, рубахами, и Себастьян не всегда успевал отойти или вжаться в стену. Чем ближе он был к замку, тем больше вокруг толпилось людей. Ему повезло в другом — из-за недуга принца в замок один за другим спешили священники, все как один в тёмных мантиях, и Себастьяна легко было принять за такого же.  
Стражи у ворот не взглянули вовсе, только добавили, что отдельные покои в замке получить может только салемское братство, а всем остальным придётся искать счастья в пригороде.  
Сила замка ударила, стоило пройтись по внутреннему двору, — как цепи сомкнулась вокруг горла и рук, стало сложнее стоять на ногах. Себастьян почувствовал, как удлиняются когти, и спрятал ладони в длинных рукавах.  
— Я к принцу, — сказал он очередному караулу.  
Рядом толпилось несколько священников — один из них, низкий, с густой шерстью над губами, о чём-то шептал своему другу.  
— Все эти россказни о магии, — говорил он. — Ещё немного, и здесь снова устроят пожары.  
Высокий оскалился, показывая кривой ряд зубов.  
От близости людей Себастьяну становилось всё более тошно, а его и так мутило, магия выскальзывала наружу капля за каплей. Их провели по длинному коридору замка — огромные окна давали свет, никаких тёмных провалов и холодных стен, возле которых можно было укрыться. Замок подходил Крису.  
Себастьян не знал, что будет делать, когда увидит его.  
Драконы не умеют лечить.

Возле покоев стояли целители; от одного разило лекарственными отварами, а от другого — зельями, они громко спорили, чей метод лучше, и недовольно косились на сновавших вокруг священников. У какого-то длинного гобелена их остановили, но Себастьян не обратил внимания на рисунок, слишком много усилий уходило на то, чтобы сохранить человеческий облик.  
— Оружие? — спросил стражник.  
Он потянул руку, чтобы ощупать, но Себастьян что-то бессвязно зашипел.  
— С оружием, — сказал стражник, — в замке нельзя.  
— У меня нет оружия.  
Говорить было сложно.  
В этот момент распахнулась дверь, из которой вышла женщина в роскошном платье — королева. Она прошла мимо Себастьяна; он успел рассмотреть усталость в её глазах, складки у губ. Из покоев Криса следом за королевой вышел пожилой мужчина. На груди на чёрной мантии поблёскивал золотой медальон со знаком храмовников, и Себастьян пониже натянул капюшон. Пока его никто не раскрыл, но нарываться не стоило.  
— Ваше величество, — окликнул королеву храмовник, и она замедлила шаг, повернула к нему голову, — я полагаю, самое время подумать о подготовке к службе. Я боюсь, у нас осталось не так много времени…  
Себастьян стиснул зубы.  
— Отец Роберт, не сейчас, — качнула головой королева.  
— Но ваше величество…  
Они удалились, и Себастьян рванул было к открытой двери, но стражник преградил ему дорогу.  
— Королева вышла. К принцу нельзя.  
Из открытой двери несло лекарственной вонью, смешанной с благовониями, и плотный, густой запах забивал глотку, не позволяя нормально дышать.  
Себастьян не собирался — не мог ждать так долго. Он толкнул стражника за двери, запер их, припечатав комодом; с другой стороны тут же стали бить в дерево, кричать что-то, и Себастьян отступил.  
Он едва добрёл до кровати, сбросил капюшон — в зеркале рядом отразились заострившиеся скулы, а на подбородке частично выступила чешуя, — и опустился рядом с Крисом.  
Раны на нём не заживали, все те, что видел Себастьян в день нападения, так и остались — обожжённая дыра в груди, разбитые от удара губы, не свернувшаяся, совсем свежая кровь.  
Заклятие мага заморозило Криса. Заклятие можно снять — драконы не умеют лечить, но могут разрушать, пусть и чужие магические сети.  
Он коснулся ещё человеческой рукой лица Криса, сбрасывая налипшие влажные пряди с глаз, отдавая то, что ни в коем случае нельзя отдавать. Ресницы дрогнули, а губы чуть приоткрылись.  
Нужен был свежий воздух, а не этот застывший отвар, даже ему здесь было тяжело дышать; Себастьян поднялся, придерживаясь за резной корпус, едва дошёл до окна — он слышал, как проваливалась от ударов дверь, — и больше уже ничего не слышал. Под его истинным весом раскрошилась стена.  
У самой воды он собрался, расправил крылья и поймал воздушный поток — замок выходил на залив, здесь, у воды, было проще продержаться. Краем крыла он всё же зацепил волну, но выровнялся, взмахнул раз, другой и только тогда повернул морду.  
Вместо стены в комнате Криса зиял провал.

До пещеры Себастьян добрался уже на бреющем полёте. Пару раз ему безумно хотелось приземлиться, перевести дыхание, но он понимал, что потом уже не взлетит. Перед пещерой он впустую махнул крыльями, всколыхнув траву, и почти заполз внутрь.  
Сил не осталось ни капли. Сейчас бы ухватить случайную принцессу или свалиться камнем на лагерь стражников, рыкнуть на них, искупаться в волне паники и страха — стать сильным. Но вряд ли, если он едва до пещеры добраться смог.  
Ему вообще не надо было тащиться в этот проклятый замок — хотя так подумать, не надо было вообще связываться с Крисом. Благородный дракон, рискующий жизнью ради человека, — смешно, если бы были силы рассмеяться  
В прохладном пещерном воздухе дышалось проще, только усталость так и продолжала растекаться по телу.  
Зря он это всё.  
Себастьян вспомнил бледного Криса, без сознания лежащего на кровати, и хвост у него непроизвольно дёрнулся. Но теперь он имел право хоть немного об этом не думать — он заслужил не думать, и поэтому вытянулся на боку — крылья безвольно опали на пол пещеры, и он уснул.  
Иногда он разлеплял веки, почти просыпался; снаружи был то день, то ночь, и Себастьян давно сбился со счёта. Он всякий раз закрывал глаза и засыпал снова, вот только силы не возвращались. В смутных проблесках сознания Себастьян с трудом сдвигал морду, пробовал пошевелить лапой, крыльями, но они были как каменные. Вырваться из вязкого, глубокого сна не удавалось, будто его снова зачаровали, окутали сцепляющей сетью, не позволяя шевелиться.  
Дракон, который уморил себя голодом, звучало чуть ли не глупее дракона, который решил убиться о королевскую стражу ради какого-то человека, но на то, чтобы об этом тревожиться, не осталось никаких сил. И он уснул — уже совсем надолго.

Но проснулся с неожиданной лёгкостью.  
Каменная неподвижная усталость уходила, лапы, хоть и плохо, но слушались, и Себастьян потянулся по полу, скрипнул когтями по камню — и только тогда заметил, как согрелась шея с одной стороны.  
Он повернул голову.  
Крис спал под боком, даже руку на него закинул, нагло, по-хозяйски, и одеяло себе подстелил — притащил из угла, Себастьян помнил, как он оставил его в прошлый раз. И не только его.  
Он повёл головой, разминая шею, и только сейчас заметил, сколько тут крисовых вещей. В сухом углу лежали книги, несколько свёрнутых пергаментов, а возле входа валялся рыцарский шлем, они в нём как-то кролика варили. В углу штаны запасные, с того раза, как Себастьян ухватил его без одежды вовсе, и разрисованная карта, Крис точками отмечал там места, где успел побывать Себастьян. Дальше что — кровать сюда притащит?  
И это называлось драконьей пещерой.  
Он медленно моргнул и опустил морду, разглядывая уже самого Криса. Стоило бы разбудить, ведь Себастьян теперь враг королевства номер один, дополнительное общение с Крисом ситуации на пользу точно не пойдёт. Но шее было тепло, а Крис выглядел совершенно измотанным — не успел до конца поправиться. Чего его вообще принесло сюда?  
И поток эмоций от него шёл ровный, какой-то тёплый, спокойный, наполнял необычным умиротворением, разгонял слабость. Странные ощущения. Себастьян привык подпитываться страхом и яростью, а это… Он от людей такого не чувствовал. Надо будет спросить у Криса, что это, когда проснётся.  
Он снова вытянулся рядом, приподнял крыло и накрыл — осторожно, чтобы тот не задохнулся во сне ненароком, крылья у Себастьяна были плотные, — в пещере было слишком ветрено, одного одеяла мало.  
Зато тепла достаточно на двоих.

Кто-то тормошил его.  
Кто-то, ха.  
Он приоткрыл один глаз. Лицо у Криса было напряжённым, будто это Себастьян провалялся уйму времени под проклятием, а не он сам. И стоило так тосковать из-за шумного и надоедливого человека? Себастьян клацнул зубами у его пальцев, и намёк Крис, кажется, уловил правильно.  
— Да проснись ты, — с досадой сказал он, убирая руку. — Ну, давай.  
— Завтрак, — мечтательно сказал Себастьян. Есть хотелось в самом деле зверски.  
Крис хлопнул его ладонью по крылу.  
— Ты что натворил? — спросил он. Себастьян аж голову приподнял, собираясь огрызнуться, потому что — «натворил»? Крис вообще представлял, как со стороны выглядел? — Тебя убить могли! Как ты меня спас?  
А это уже было интересно.  
— Как? — уточнил он. — Ты не поверил версии, что злобный дракон прокрался в замок, чтобы добить беззащитного раненого принца?  
Он не сомневался, что эта версия была в ходу и популярней остальных, её наверняка рассказывала та бойкая девушка из таверны. Он представлял, как всё это должно было смотреться со стороны, особенно та часть, где он сломал стену и выпал из замка.  
— Я что, дурак? — спросил Крис, и Себастьян вздохнул про себя.  
Потому что лучше бы Крис был дураком. Потому что то, что происходило теперь в его жизни, немного выходило за рамки нормальности — что для людей, что для драконов. В нормальности Криса и его проклятых запасных штанов не было в его пещере, замок был вдалеке и недоступен, а люди — врагами, все до единого.  
Потому что он как-то встрял. Немного.  
— Но как? — нетерпеливо дёрнул его Крис. Он сидел на земле, закутавшись в одеяло, и снова привалился к боку Себастьяна. — Драконы же не умеют колдовать? Или умеют? Я знаю, что вы магические, но нигде толком не объяснялось, каким образом. Как будто авторы ни одного дракона в глаза не видели, по крайней мере вблизи…  
— Видели, — отозвался Себастьян. — И вблизи видели. Только потом книги дописывали уже не они.  
Крис снова хлопнул его ладонью. Совсем обнаглел.  
— Но проклятие снял ты, — уверенно сказал он. — Ты с этим даже не спорил. Иначе я бы в себя не пришёл. Хотя знаешь, когда я проснулся, они все надо мной нависали и молились. А потом благодарили Бога, что я очнулся. «Господь вернул нам принца, он пощадил его душу», представляешь?  
Себастьян не представлял и не особо хотел — храмовники у него вызывали исключительно раздражение, он у них, как оказалось, — тоже.  
— Слушай, — не унимался Крис, — но если ты снял проклятие… В смысле… Ну…  
— Что? — не выдержал Себастьян.  
— Ну все проклятия же в легендах снимаются…  
— Снимаются.  
— …поцелуем.  
Себастьян замер, моргнул, а потом засмеялся, разгоняя последние остатки обездвиживающего сна. Он нервно дёрнул крылом, и Крис завалился на одеяло.  
— Это не смешно, — проворчал Крис наконец, не выдержав, и Себастьян потихоньку успокоился, сложил крылья и глянул искоса, пытаясь понять, что на этот раз не так.  
Крис выглядел недовольным, чуть ли не насупившимся — он приходил так однажды, но никак не хотел признаваться, в чём дело. Не то, чтобы Себастьяна это волновало, но в его планах было слетать к одному уступу, а тащить с собой недовольного принца хотелось меньше, чем просто принца. Но стоило его разговорить, как Крис не умолкал до вечера — в тот раз его назначили судить крестьян, знать, всех, кто захочет королевского суда.  
Таких оказалось немало.  
И сейчас Крис сидел с тем же выражением и эмоциями, приглушёнными, но не совсем приятными. Себастьяну больше нравились другие, тёплые и окутывающие, а не эта — обида? расстройство? — смесь.  
— Вместо того, чтобы смеяться, лучше бы объяснил.  
Себастьян повёл крыльями, устраиваясь удобнее, и положил морду на пол. По-хорошему, стоило подняться на охоту, а не общаться с Крисом, силы пусть и восстановились, но их тоже стоило чем-то подпитывать.  
Вот только, когда дело касалось Криса, здравый рассудок отказывал.  
— Поцелуй — это символ. Действие. С тем же успехом можно было подержать за руку или, не знаю, укусить. Важно не то, как, а то, с чем пришёл для спасения.  
Крис придвинулся ближе, а его беспокойная рука снова вернулась к шее.  
— Это если про людей. Я плохо разбираюсь в человеческой магии, но она построена на мотивах.  
— А драконья?  
— Эмоции, — сказал Себастьян. Он зажмурился, когда Крис чуть придавил пальцами чувствительное место. — Всякие разные эмоции. Для этого нам и нужны принцессы.  
— Они очень громко визжат?  
— Будем считать, что ты понял.  
На какое-то мгновение Крис и правда затих, можно было только наслаждаться прикосновениями, но они вдруг прекратились, а Крис сдвинулся, заглядывая в морду.  
— Но ты снял человеческое заклятие.  
— Его бы снял любой колдун, будь у вас такой в замке, и он не выпал бы при этом из окна. Но у вас были только храмовники, — Себастьян недовольно ударил хвостом по земле, — а они могли лишь звать какого-то бога.  
— Но я думал… Ну, наш замок защищён от магии.  
С этим было сложно. Себастьян действительно не разбирался, не умел и не до конца знал, он был драконом, а не магом, и сам не до конца понимал, как именно у него получилось. Может, дело было в ослабевшем проклятии, и со временем Крис вылечился бы сам — маг бросил на него вечный сон, но снять его вышло достаточно легко; может, Себастьяну просто повезло.  
Думать об этом не хотелось.  
— Ваш замок не защищён, — сказал он. — И мне надоело говорить.  
— Ладно, — ответил Крис.  
Он снова провёл ладонью по шее, там, где была истончившаяся чешуя, и Себастьян прогнулся немного, подставляясь под ласку, и всё вокруг снова пропиталось этой странной эмоцией, сильный такой прилив, что-то…  
— Что это?  
— Где?  
— Ты чувствуешь. Что ты чувствуешь?  
Было видно, как Крис задумался, но быстро пожал плечами, натянул одеяло на манер плаща и поднялся, прихватив с собой одну из пустых бутылок. Он сказал что-то про воду, недалеко от пещеры был ручей, но Себастьян только смотрел на него, не мигая.  
Он подпитывался эмоциями, потому что это было необходимо, но ему нравились чувства от Криса, и он не хотел, чтобы они прекращались.  
— В следующий раз я украду тебя на спине, — пообещал он, и поток тепла окончательно его затопил.  
На этот раз он всё сказал правильно.  
— Но сейчас тебе лучше идти, — добавил он. — Не за водой, а вообще. В замок.  
И вот что плохо: раньше было всё равно, а теперь Себастьян не хотел, чтобы Крис куда-то уходил. Наоборот, он был бы не против затащить его к себе под бок и держать, как каждый дракон держит своё золото.  
Не к добру это всё.  
— Ага, — ответил Крис, но его хватило на три шага, а потом он пошатнулся, замер и опустился обратно на землю. — Минут через пять. Посижу ещё немного. Устал.  
Выглядел он не просто уставшим, а вымотанным, и Себастьян не знал толком, сколько Крис тогда проспал у него под крылом, но всё-таки не надо было ему вовсе приезжать — не оправившись от ран.  
Он едва не двинулся вперёд, чтобы дать Крису снова привалиться к его боку, но сцепил зубы и остался на месте. А тот повёл плечом, поморщился, и Себастьян всё же немного, самую малость подполз, не прикасаясь, выдерживая дистанцию, хотя Крис выразительно накренился в его сторону.  
— Что? — спросил он. — Хочешь проверить?  
Крис недоуменно посмотрел, сдвинулся и прижался сам к драконьему боку.  
— Так теплее, — объяснил он, когда Себастьян возмущённо дёрнул крылом. — Что проверить?  
Так было и в самом деле теплее, а Крис снова закинул руку на его шею, и Себастьян чуть ли не в плечи её втянул, чтобы Крис прекратил гладить чешуйки.  
— Ты же веришь в магию поцелуев?  
Рука моментально замерла.  
— Ну… — растерянно начал Крис, но Себастьяна было уже не остановить.  
— Проверим? — насмешливо предложил он, повернув голову, чтобы насладиться растерянностью на лице Криса.  
А тот улыбнулся — улыбнулся! — протянул руки, обхватывая морду Себастьяна, которую он так удачно подставил, и прижался к ней губами. Не задумавшись вовсе.  
Великий целитель нашёлся.  
— Ха, — довольно сказал Крис, потому что Себастьян… потерялся. — Я лишил тебя дара речи.  
Себастьян резко дёрнул мордой, резче, чем рассчитывал, и Криса отбросило в сторону, он проехался по земле к выходу, едва не ударившись головой.  
— Ну вот, — добавил Крис, потирая ушибленный локоть. — Практически поцелуй. Любви. Ну, так их в историях называют.  
Обиды в нём снова не было, но какое-то смутное расстройство проскользнуло, и Себастьян шумно выдохнул через нос, пуская дым, а потом перебрался ближе. Крис и так не пришёл в себя от ран, а теперь и Себастьян добавил ушибов — конечно, об этом не стоило беспокоиться, но так Крис задержится в пещере дольше, чем следует.  
— А когда ты прошёл в замок... — начал Крис, но умолк.  
— Что?  
— Ты же в человека превращался. Обслуга в замке что-то трещала про коварную лживую ма... ой. — Он прикусил язык, но Себастьяну и так не хотелось возмущаться.  
— Ну трещала. Превращался.  
Крис протянул было руку, но застыл, и Себастьян с трудом подавил желание толкнуться в неё.  
— А как ты выглядел?  
— Как человек, — буркнул Себастьян.  
Как будто в этом было что-то интересное. Люди по большей части не интересны. Ну, кроме Криса.  
А тому явно хотелось спросить больше.  
— А ты никогда не думал, как бы я выглядел, если бы был драконом?  
Себастьян подавился зевком, но не ответил — наверное, он хотел бы зарычать, но вместо этого поднялся на лапы.  
— Тебе пора домой, — напомнил он.  
Крис почему-то послушался.  
— Эй, в следующий раз? Покатаешь на спине.  
И Себастьян да, Себастьян всё-таки не выдержал, ткнулся в него мордой, легонько, и снова отвёл голову — попытался, вернее, Крис обхватил его голову руками покрепче, подбородок положил и глаза прикрыл.  
— А я знаешь, что помню? — сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Ты приходил. У тебя глаза были красивые. Я почти проснулся, а ты куда-то пропал.  
— В море я пропал. Вместе с твоей стеной, — ответил Себастьян. — В следующий раз выезжай нормально в поле, тебя в этом перелеске нормально не отловить.  
— Всегда же отлавливал.  
Себастьян снова поддел его мордой, уже сильнее.  
— Чтобы посадить тебя на спину, мне надо приземлиться.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что раны Криса — остатки ран на открытой воротом шее, — затянулись в одно мгновение.  
Страх давал силу разрушать, ярость — огонь, а то, что чувствовал Крис, чем бы оно ни было, позволяло его лечить. Себастьян не возражал.

В следующий раз он увидел Криса, когда тот, похоже, ехал к его пещере. Он заложил круг, тенью скользнув по лошади внизу. Крис остановился, задрал голову и махнул рукой. Он спешился, привязав лошадь под деревьями, и заторопился в чистое поле.  
Крис почему-то не любил, когда Себастьян пугал его лошадей, говорил, что у него уже вся конюшня нервная.  
Он приземлился, махнул крыльями — Крису в лицо ударил поток воздуха.  
— Это было необязательно. — Тот пригладил взъерошенные волосы. — Ты за мной? Похищать?  
— Нет, — моментально отозвался Себастьян. — Ты ко мне?  
— Ага, — подтвердил Крис, придвинулся поближе, погладил крыло. Положил руку на спину. Это было странно, раньше Себастьян не подпускал людей так близко, не собирался подпускать, а теперь не воспринимал одного из них как опасность.  
О своём обещании он тоже не забыл, только первым напоминать не собирался. С другой стороны, если Крис скажет…  
Себастьян вскинул голову, принюхался. В воздухе потянуло грозой, где-то уже совсем рядом. Крис не чувствовал, всё так же возился с его крылом — которое было так удобно развернуть, столкнуть им Криса на землю, между передних лап, нависнуть сверху.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Крис, кладя руки поверх его лап, прямо на когти.  
— Дождь. Начнётся сейчас.  
В подтверждение его слов о спину с глухим стуком разбились первые капли. Себастьян дёрнул плечами и раскрыл крылья, потом опустил взгляд.  
Крис улыбался во весь рот.  
— Что? — недовольно уточнил Себастьян. Крис помотал головой.  
— Я хотел спросить.  
— Нет.  
— Но я же ещё ничего не сказал? — Стоило склонить к нему морду, Крис поднял подбородок, открыл шею — Себастьян застыл, разглядывая её. — Как тебя зовут?  
Вопрос дошёл не сразу.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Ну, мы знакомы уже очень долго, — сказал Крис, а его лицо то и дело освещали вспышки молний, — а я всё ещё называю тебя “дракон”.  
— И в чём проблема?  
Гром заглушил его слова, и Себастьян почти коснулся носом плеча Криса.  
— Это магическая тайна? Тебе нельзя говорить? Сила имени даёт…  
— Меня зовут Себастьян, — прервал он. — И заткнись. Не дёргайся.  
И стоило Крису шевельнуться, осторожно прижал его к земле передней лапой. Улыбаться он стал только шире.  
К счастью, дождь оказался коротким, хоть и сильным, солнце прорезало облака, а Себастьян убрал лапу, отступил назад и коротко встряхнулся, окатывая Криса, так и лежащего на траве, брызгами.  
— Спасибо. — Крис вытер лицо. Себастьян коротко фыркнул и взлетел, оставляя Криса сидеть на земле — единственная сухая точка, — пока тот смеялся ему вслед.

С тех пор Крис стал появляться реже.  
Приезжал или совсем на рассвете, или уже запоздно, говорил:  
— Пока от охранников избавлялся… — махал рукой и менял тему.  
Себастьян не спрашивал, почему к Крису начали приставлять стражу, почему он стал приезжать реже. И так всё было понятно.  
В один из таких вечером Крис долго молчал, глядя в костёр. Себастьян его не трогал, пока Крис не заговорил сам:  
— Не хочу, чтобы тебя нашли.  
Себастьян и сам этого особо не хотел, но он всё равно равнодушно дёрнул хвостом.  
— Если найдут, — пообещал он, — это будут их проблемы.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Крис, — в этом и дело. Не уверен, за кого больше волноваться: за тех, кто с тобой столкнётся, или за тех, кто останется сиротами.  
Можешь волноваться за меня, подумал Себастьян. Не то что ему это было надо, но… Наверно, было бы приятно. Он не знал.  
— Уроки этикета, — перечислял Крис после недели отсутствия, — лекции по стратегии, по философии, как будто в юности мне всё это не втолковывали по десять раз. Уроки религии.  
Последнее, судя по его голосу, его не радовало особенно.  
Себастьян наклонил голову, ожидая продолжения. Крис не заставил долго ждать.  
— Понимаешь, они рассказывают про чудеса, которые свершаются каждый день, но сами в них не верят. Кругом столько волшебного, ну вот… ты, например! — Он ткнул в Себастьяна пальцем. — Ты есть, ты летаешь, ты разговариваешь, ты… Ну в общем. Но при этом они называют тебя исчадием ада.  
— Очень приятно, — сухо отозвался Себастьян. Крис отмахнулся.  
— Не придирайся, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я. И если бы не ты, я бы там так и валялся, пока они бы ждали какого-то непонятного чуда с небес. Но стоило тебе прийти и сотворить чудо, и улететь в те самые небеса, чудо, которого они так ждали, как раз — и всё. Чудес нет, есть лишь злобная магия. Как тебе это?  
— Слишком много раз слово «чудо», — сказал Себастьян. — Твоим учителям словесности явно пора платить меньше и не растрачивать в никуда королевскую казну.  
Крис дёрнул его за кончик хвоста, так удачно оказавшийся рядом.  
— Зачем тогда всё это? — спросил он. — Зачем такая жизнь? Окопаться в замке и ждать высшего благословения?  
— Почему мы говорим о религии? — уточнил Себастьян. Крис снова понурился.  
— Извини. Такое чувство, что теперь я постоянно о ней говорю. Все эти храмовники, что приехали, когда меня ранили, — они же никуда не делись! Так и остались. И отец Роберт из Салема, — он поморщился, когда произносил это название, — он теперь мамин духовный наставник. Она даже меню на день утверждает с его благословения. Видите ли, Бог уберёг её старшего сына, поэтому теперь она должна слушаться его представителей на земле. И мне пытается этого втолковать.  
— И с каким результатом?  
Крис вздохнул, разом теряя весь запал.  
— С предсказуемым. Про религию я не слушаю, а про философию забываю через пять минут. Зато я отлично фехтую.  
Врал он беззастенчиво, если Себастьяну и хотелось иногда откусить ему голову, то явно не за глубокую дремучесть. Но то, что философским трактатами Крис предпочитал легенды о мифических существах, он прекрасно знал — только никак не мог втолковать ему, что писали в них по большей части абсолютную ерунду.  
Он бы мог рассказать Крису правдивые легенды, которые слышал из первых уст, когда перелетал с места на место. И Крису было бы интересно, он не сомневался, но времени под разговоры теперь оставалось совсем мало.  
Себастьян скучал.

Как-то раз Крис пришёл к нему под самое утро и коня оставил у входа в пещеру, наплевав на выработанную привычку, будто уже не боялся. Зря не боялся, Себастьян давно не охотился, и поживиться был бы не прочь, особенно если еду доставляют прямо к пасти — но он и слова сказать не успел, как Крис завалился рядом, подтянул колени и уснул.  
Он беспокойно ворочался, хмурился во сне, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, раньше Себастьян такого не видел. Хотелось растереть её, разгладить, вернуть Криса, как он был, но Себастьян только подгрёб его крылом под бок, вытянул шею так, чтобы ладонь Криса попадала ему на морду. Тот дёрнул пальцами, инстинктивно как-то погладил, и сон стал ровнее.

Одно о принцах Себастьян знал наверняка — приходило время, когда они становились королями.

В какой-то момент он не выдержал, полетел в сторону города и перекинулся недалеко у стен, подобравшись со стороны утёсов. В толпе на него никто не обращал внимания — то здесь, то там мелькали чёрные накидки храмовников, а капюшоном мало кого можно было удивить. Да и сам Себастьян старался не подставляться — смотрел почаще в землю, глаз не поднимал, ведь они могли сразу же его выдать. Если Крис в полубессознательном состоянии заметил блеск, то теперь, среди бела дня, его раскрыли бы в два счёта.  
Ему вообще не стоило высовываться в город, но Криса не было уже не первую неделю, и Себастьян скучал.  
Вслух бы он ни за что это не озвучил, но факт оставался фактом — он в тесном человеческом городе, а не высоко в облаках. И Себастьян не был уверен, как найти Криса — путь в замок опасен, особенно после прошлого раза, а принцы не разгуливают среди толпы, и встретить его в таверне не выйдет. Может, если осторожно проскользнуть к помостам — Крис рассказывал, что в выходные они часто выслушивали просьбы от народа. Смешаться с небольшими группами людей в тёмных рясах — их, похоже, везде пускали, хотя Себастьян и не понимал, за что им такая честь, — подойти, а если выслушивать будет Скотт, ну, он вроде всё знал. Не зря же приходил к Себастьяну за помощью.  
Хоть призрачный шанс.  
На площади перед замком было совсем тесно, и Себастьяна откровенно передёргивало от перспективы стоять среди людей — там слишком шумно и тесно, он боялся потерять концентрацию. Превращение перед замком, пусть тот и был огорожен высокими стенами, только утвердило бы слухи об опасности драконов. Себастьян то и дело слышал их от стражей и шептавшихся людей.  
— Скоро что-то огласят! — пронзительно вскрикнула женщина справа от него. Для её собеседника в шуме толпы это прозвучало нормально, для Себастьяну ударило по ушам как скрип когтей по металлу. — Говорят, сам духовник королевы!  
Себастьян на секунду оторвался от изучения потёртых камней на мостовой, покосился на женщину, а потом на деревянную, наскоро сколоченную трибуну впереди.  
Если будет говорить духовник королевы, то, может, что-то связанное с Крисом? Объяснение, почему его так долго не было?  
Он стиснул зубы и стал ждать. Теперь ему хотя бы становилось понятно, почему Крис так часто старался сбежать в его пещеру — этот шум, эта городская вонь, — как кто-то мог добровольно выбрать это, а не природу, возможность засыпать под журчание ручья и щебет птиц?  
Крису здесь было не место, подумал он.  
Толпа зашумела громче, и он снова поднял голову — на этот раз без опаски, взгляды окружающих обращались только вперёд. Часть из людей прижимала к груди кресты, возила пальцами по лицу, как колдуны перед своими чарами, и Себастьяна передёрнуло.  
Духовник королевы оказался знакомым — тем самым, что был в замке, когда туда пробрался Себастьян, он и запомнился только потому, что предложил подумать о смерти Криса. Чёрная ряса, белый воротничок, надменное лицо, уверенный голос, которым он степенно зачитывал текст со свитка — рядом с ним стояли храмовники, по оба плеча, но духовник не выглядел тем, кому нужна была защита.  
У Себастьяна шумело в ушах. Он слышал только отдельные куски: «нападение на принца», «угроза всему королевству», «магические твари».  
«Королевская семья должна хранить безопасность своего народа».  
— Все драконы должны умереть.  
В этот момент он едва не потерял контроль. Его пошатнуло, та визгливая женщина справа ухватила его за локоть, не давая упасть.  
— Вам плохо? — спросила она.  
Он бы мог собраться, сказать, что ему стало нехорошо от духоты, что он отойдёт в сторону и не будет никому мешать, но ногти на руках уже удлинялись, превращались в когти, и не заметили их только благодаря длинным широким рукавам мантии.  
Себастьян резко выдернул у неё руку, развернулся так, что капюшон чудом не слетел с головы, и начал протискиваться к выходу с площади.  
Всё это было ошибкой — с самого начала. Ему не стоило похищать Криса, не стоило пускать его в свою пещеру, не стоило было приходить сюда. Не стоило и спасать тогда, но на этой мысли Себастьян сбился, потому что нет. Так бы он не смог.  
К городским вратам он подходил, едва ли не сложившись, потому что чувствовал, как чешуйки рассыпаются по лицу и шее. Превращения всегда давались ему с лёгкостью, но эмоции были как силой, так и слабостью драконов, и он подчинялся им — не чужому страху, а своему собственному, и заклятие распадалось на части, разрушалось. Хорошо хоть стража просто пропустила, не обратив внимания на его состояние — видимо, их беспокоили только те, кто входит в город. Выходить из него могли в любом виде.  
Даже в полудраконьем.  
Но в кого он себя превратил? Обернулся в человека, пришёл в ненавистный город, и ради чего? Чтобы откинуть капюшон, посмотреть на Криса драконьими глазами? Тот давно грезил человеческим обликом, периодически дёргал его, просил превратиться, а Себастьян всё отмахивался. Зато теперь наконец убедился, что к людям тянуться было опасно. Он уже знал, что такое охота на драконов, видел не одну, и прекрасно понимал, чем это всё может закончиться.  
Человеческое обличье Себастьян скинул в ближайшей роще, почти с облегчением, настолько оно было ему отвратительно, и резко взмыл в облака, в сторону своей пещеры.  
Нужно было убираться отсюда как можно быстрее.  
У родной пещеры немного отпустило, здесь было тихо, и мгновение покоя принесло немного облегчения. В носу свербело после городского смрада — и, видимо, поэтому он не сразу понял, что птицы затихли не просто так.  
Его ждали.  
Он успел сосредоточиться на первых солдатах, которые вышли из его — его! — пещеры, когда наконец заметил, что его плотным кольцом окружили остальные. И он бы справился — махнул крыльями, раскидывая нападающих, дыхнул пламенем — кто не отбежал, тот сгорел бы, и то, и то его мало волновало. Но из-за сдавливающего страха Себастьян едва держался на ногах. И чужих эмоций тоже не было — он чувствовал лёгкое опасение, тревогу, но и только. Ни ненависти, ни отчаянного желания выполнить приказ.  
Наёмники, а не благородные рыцари.  
Ему не нужно было считывать эмоции, чтобы понять, да — всё-таки не боятся, такие никогда не боялись. У них была работа. Он зарычал на пробу, всё же махнул крылом, против тут же выставили копьё. Себастьян думал, что надо дёрнуться, разбросать их и улететь — убивать он не хотел, Крису бы это точно не понравилось, но тут его шею сдавило, тесно-тесно, и перед глазами встала пелена.  
Цепь.  
Его ловили, когда он был ещё маленьким и не мог отбиться когтями и клыками. Ему и пламени там едва хватало костёр разжечь. Ловили цыгане, а потом долго держали в плотном кожаном ошейнике, расписанным закрепляющими рунами, и порвать его не выходило. Ручной дракон — что может быть полезнее для представлений? Только он был не ручным, он был оголодавшим, полным ненависти и ещё не умел обращать чужие эмоции в свою силу. Ошейник был тугой, слишком тугой, и стирал тонкую, не затвердевшую тогда чешую на шее.  
Он научился — рано или поздно любой дракон понимает, — и руны на ошейнике уже не смогли остановить, выгорели в один момент. От лагеря цыган ничего не осталось, а у Себастьяна следом и памятью была протёртая, почти мягкая серебристо-серая полоса на чёрной шкуре. Слабое место после ошейника, но к его шее больше никому не приходило в голову прикасаться. К нему вообще никто не подступался.  
До Криса. Криса и его семейки, и его окружения, и…  
«Все драконы должны умереть».  
Ярость наполнила его, дала сил рвануться, махнуть хвостом, сминая ближайших людей, издать оглушающий рык. Вот теперь он почувствовал первые струйки страха, вдохнул их с удовольствием — ещё немного, и он сможет их спалить. Не первый раз, не последний, если это королевство и забыло, кто такие драконы, то он был готов им напомнить.  
Он чуть наклонился, подобрался весь и вдохнул — воздух, панику, боль, — и выплюнул всё это пламенем. Зря они не были к этому готовы.  
Его хватило бы ещё на один выдох. Он царапнул когтями землю, вжимая в неё передние лапы, когда крик: «Ваше высочество!» едва не заставил его подавиться собственным дыханием, вскинуться, в панике осматриваясь.  
Наёмники крепче сжимали мечи и копья, несколько валялось на земле, баюкая сожжённые руки, а чуть поодаль лежал Скотт, и Себастьян примёрз к нему взглядом.  
Минутное замешательство стоило ему битвы. По крылу внезапно полоснул меч, оставляя за собой красный след, и Себастьян щёлкнул зубами, но было уже слишком поздно. Прилив сил ушёл так же внезапно, как и нахлынул, беспомощную ярость сменили паника и страх — если Скотт был здесь, то Крис точно знал, не мог знать, может, сам его и сюда направил.  
Но Крис не мог, Крис — не такой, как все люди.  
Цепь на шее натянули, схватились за неё, притягивая морду к земле, а Себастьян слабел слишком быстро. Потеря сил и потеря крови сделали своё дело.  
Он закрыл глаза.

Когда он очнулся, голова была словно каменной. Себастьян усилием воли открыл глаза.  
Вокруг была пещера — не высокая и просторная как его, а узкая, с низким потолком, слишком влажная. Подземелье. От прохода его отделяли металлические прутья, немного проржавевшие, но целые. В нос забивался гнилостный воздух.  
Он повёл головой и, когда звякнула цепь, понял, что проблема была не только в воздухе. Шея успела онеметь — её стягивал ошейник. Уже не кожаный, как у цыган, а стальной, надёжный, но всё такой же узкий.  
До решёток было не добраться, да и прогрызи он их — слишком узкий коридор шёл дальше, не пройти. А чтобы пройти, нужны были магия, эмоции, которых не получить без людей.  
Хотелось пить, но воды ему тоже не оставили. Наверно, хотели, чтобы он сдох сам. И зачем вообще тащили?  
Он снова опустил морду на лапы и закрыл глаза — как тогда, после побега из замка. Только Крис в этот раз уже не придёт. С другой стороны, ничто не мешало ему представить, как чужие руки расстёгивают ошейник и мягко проводят по окровавленной чешуе.

 

 

III

Между Салемом и родным замком было несколько часов пути, и ему предлагали провести их в уюте кареты, как полагается принцу и наследнику престола — советники, с которыми он общался, хотели продолжить беседу, но Крис отбросил предложение раньше, чем услышал его окончание.  
Его преследовало ощущение, что он опаздывает домой, и чем ближе он подъезжал к замку, тем сильнее гнал лошадь. Дурным предчувствиям он доверял больше, чем молитве.  
Он так и ворвался в город, верхом на лошади, разгоняя людей, те едва успевали отпрыгивать в стороны; привычная городская суета показалась приглушённой, и это добавило тревог. Стражники на входе в замок расступились быстро, Крис оглянулся, но тут же затормозил. Когда навстречу выбежал начальник стражи, он уже выпутался из стремян, поводья бросил первому же подбежавшему слуге и спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Тот только полузадушено вздохнул, показал рукой на замок, и Крис сорвался с места, — взмыленный с дороги, он с трудом держался на ногах, а шаг пружинил, но всё это можно было вытерпеть.  
Посреди коридора его развернуло, шум сместился, несколько лекарей, из тех, что остались после его чудесного воскрешения, бежали в сторону западного крыла. С тех пор, как в восточное пробрался дракон, все королевские покои переместили — говорили о безопасности, но Крису было всё равно, он и так ночевал в замке дай бог раз в неделю.  
Одного из лекарей он окликнул, но тот учтиво поклонился и поспешил вперёд, а Крис — за ним, совсем не по-королевски перепрыгивая через ступени. Всех, кто толпился в переходах, разгоняли стражи, встав плечом к плечу, и Крис проскользнул мимо них, сделал несколько шагов по заметно пустому коридору. Циновка на полу была запачкана в дорожной грязи.  
В предпокоях Скотта стояла только мать — у неё были воспалённые, красные глаза, а из причёски выбилось несколько прядей.  
— Что, — сказал Крис, привлекая её в объятия. — Объясни.  
— Дракон, — едва слышно выдохнула она.  
Можно было представить, что это другой дракон, случайный, просто напал на деревню или залетел в поисках лёгкой добычи, но Крис знал, это не так. Ему хватило одного взгляда.  
— Неправда, — едва слышно выдохнул Крис, но его никто не слушал. — Дракон был здесь?  
Он беспокойно оглянулся на рыцарей у коридора; шум столпившихся людей нервировал, как и то, что лекарей было меньше, чем священников.  
— Дракон пытается убить вот уже второго моего сына, — сказала королева, будто не слыша.  
Отстранившись, она обхватила себя руками за плечи и отвернулась — как всегда не хотела, чтобы кто-то видел её слабость, пусть даже это был её сын.  
— Насколько всё, — Крис запнулся, — серьёзно?  
— Ожоги. Храмовники сейчас с ним, и…  
— Храмовники. Конечно.  
— В молитве рождаются чудеса.  
Она нервно поправила волосы, а Крис снова глянул на дверь — если там, с обожжённым Скоттом только молятся, а не лечат...  
— Храмовники мало что могут. Если ты вспомнишь, как было со мной, то, — Крис отшатнулся от резкого толчка.  
— Я никогда не забывала, что было с тобой. Ни когда ты лежал там, ни когда сбежал, едва поднявшись с постели.  
Её кисть подрагивала, но она держала его с неожиданной силой, вжимала ладонь в грудь Криса, цепляясь за рубашку.  
— Возможно, — чуть тише добавила королева, — отец Роберт был прав, и колдовство не стоило возвращать в наше королевство. От него одни лишь беды.  
Колдовство, которое и не вернулось толком — прошло слишком мало времени. Крис опустил взгляд.  
Он с трудом мог представить, как ей плохо, и ссору их не разнимет Скотт — пора было повзрослеть и вести себя достойно матери.  
Их прервала раскрывшаяся дверь. Лекарь, что вышел оттуда, прятал руки, измазанные в какой-то тёмной гуще.  
— Ваше величество, — сказал он, почтительно склонив голову. Из-за его спины выглядывал один из личных охранников Скотта. — Мы обработали ожоги, но драконье пламя — это не обычный пожар. Как мне сказали, он и погас, только когда принца ввезли в замок, — лекарь обернулся на какой-то звук и растёр пальцами мазь на ладонях, — дракон был в ярости.  
Крис сильно зажмурился, тряхнул головой, как при дурном сне, но сном всё это не было. Он сипло выдохнул, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, как из пустого коридора вышел отец Роберт, придерживая в руках крест. Он попытался положить ладонь Крису на плечо, но тот дёрнулся, избегая прикосновения.  
Только его здесь не хватало.  
— Я хочу помолиться за сына, — сказала королева. Она посмотрела на Криса.  
— Сила молитвы действует, только когда идёт от чистого сердца, — отец Роберт мягко улыбнулся, — а молитва воина — в сражении.  
Лекарь отступил в сторону, пропуская их в покои, а Крис всё смотрел им вслед, когда дверь захлопнулась. Всё было неправильно.  
Скотт не должен был пострадать, Скотт должен был сесть на трон и стать лучшим правителем за всю историю их королевства. И Скотт уж точно не должен был лежать, объятый драконьим пламенем, особенно если это пламя было от Себастьяна.  
Думать об этом было тяжело.  
Нужно было выяснить, что произошло, и раз от матери он вряд ли добьётся прямого ответа, стоило спросить у рыцарей — хотя во дворе Крис не видел пострадавших. Возможно, им повезло больше, чем Скотту.  
К моменту, как он добрался во двор, тот уже опустел, и он завернул к каменным постройкам у стены; рядом с казармой находился лазарет.  
— Ваше высочество, — сказал толстый лекарь при входе. Он поправил рясу и поднялся со стула, но Крис прошёл внутрь, не оглянувшись. — Погодите, ваше высочество, ваш брат…  
— В замке. Я уже был.  
Лекарь семенил за ним, быстро перебирая ногами, а Крис выглядывал больных: несколько раненых стражей, слуги с перевязанными руками и надрывно кашляющие дети. Одну из женщин отпевал монах, и его монотонная молитва гулом расползалась по каменным стенам. Всё не то.  
— С моим братом были рыцари, — сказал Крис, став лицом к лекарю. — Кто из них в сознании?  
— Их было всего несколько и большинство ушли на своих ногах, — тот сделал вид, что задумался, — ещё пара без сознания, но, кажется, сэр Фрэнк…  
Сэр Фрэнк лежал, нервно дёргая повязку на плече, и не выглядел как человек, перенёсший схватку с драконом, скорее, как разбойник после неудачного грабежа или как пират, учитывая припарку на глазу.  
— Представьте, — сказал он прежде, чем Крис успел задать вопрос, — они сказали, что глаз могло и выжечь. Совсем выжечь. Шальная искра попала.  
Под кроватью лежали крест и святая книга, а сэр Фрэнк взбалтывал бутылку вина.  
— Хороша шутка, да? Придётся забросить меч куда подальше. И каким я буду рыцарем без меча?  
— Вы можете взять топор.  
— Ха. Топор. Оружие дровосека, — он криво ухмыльнулся и подтянул бутылку; часть жидкости вылилась на подбородок, и сэр Фрэнк утёрся рукавом рубахи. — Но рыцарь с топором лучше, чем рыцарь без руки, верно? Вон Джеймс остался без руки, а Оуэн совсем подох. Прямо там. Тело забрать не смогли.  
Он был пьян, понял Крис, беспробудно и страшно пьян, но винить его в этом не получалось. Раны наверняка жгли, нестерпимо болели, как и глаз, и само осознание того, что произошло. Крис шагнул чуть ближе.  
— Сэр, — сказал он. — Расскажите про дракона.

Это было их решение — напасть на дракона. Их решение и их жертва, храмовники вечно твердили, что магия угрожает всем вокруг, особенно она угрожает принцам, ведь вот уже второй раз их будущего короля пытался убить дракон. И они — рыцари из Салема со святой миссией и примкнувшие к ним Фрэнк да несколько замковых воинов, — решили найти дракона прежде, чем тот причинит больше вреда.  
Вот только они не рассчитывали, что младший принц пойдёт с ними.  
— Скотт вызвался сам?  
— Нагнал нас у самой пещеры, — ухмыльнулся сэр Фрэнк. — Храбрее, чем я думал. Так кричал на дракона.  
А дракон рычал в ответ. Он приземлился коршуном, никто не заметил.  
— Кто из нас знает, как биться с драконом? Это не медведь. Одного копья было мало. — Глотнув вина, сэр Фрэнк закашлялся, а единственный глаз прикрыл. — А ведь мы забыли про огонь.  
— Что было…  
— Потом? Мы кое-как уволокли принца, оседлали лошадей, хорошо, хоть те парни из Салема догадались привязать их подальше. С нами и храмовник был, так он на месте и умер.  
Крис мог представить. Он лучше других знал, на что способен дракон — в отличие от рыцарей, Крис сталкивался с ним постоянно.  
И не хотел верить, что всё так и было.  
— А дракон?  
— Мне почём знать. — Он хмыкнул. — Улетел. Всё сгорело вокруг, не в пещеру же он полез? Так и задохнуться недолго.  
Из лазарета Крис вышел оглушённым.  
Ему казалось, все вокруг смотрят прямо на него, с сочувствием и осуждением, издали, будто Крис проклят и подходить к нему опасно. До предпокоев Скотта он дошёл как в полусне, рухнул на одно из кресел, сцепил руки в замок так сильно, как только смог, и не позволил себе расслабиться.  
Нельзя, подумал он, нельзя уходить в чувства, это ничем не поможет Скотту.  
Нужно быстрее соображать.  
На месте Себастьяна странно было бы оставаться там, где его пытаются убить, и в том, что он улетел, Крис не сомневался. Может, не очень далеко, на соседнюю гору, но зная его глухую обиду на всех людей, он мог сорваться куда-то подальше.  
И вместе с ним пропал шанс спасти Скотта — из тех лекарей, что кружили вокруг его постели, не было ни одного, кто понимал бы магию; а маги, изредка забредающие в замок, пропали с тех пор, как пришло салемское братство. Он помнил, что драконы не умеют лечить, но был живым свидетельством обратного и спросил об этом лекаря — в замке тот жил уже давно, общался с магами и огрызался обычно на тех, кто пытался лечить молитвами, а не травяными настоями. Но стоило заикнуться про драконов, он нахмурился, приглушил свет лампы и поджал губы.  
— Про них в этих стенах лучше шёпотом, — сказал он. — И насколько я знаю, а я знаю немного, драконы не умеют лечить.  
— Но меня вылечил, — ответил Крис. — Он исцелил меня.  
— У вас был бред, ваше высочество. При всём уважении.  
Прежде, чем уйти, лекарь крепко стиснул плечо Криса, и от этого сочувствия стало только хуже.  
У него не было магии, только молитвы, тяжёлые речи сэра Роберта и печальные слова матери.  
Глаза начали болеть, и Крис растёр их, потом снова, пока на пальцах не осталось немного влаги.  
У них со Скоттом был план, глупый, почти детский план, который мог бы сработать — они хотели поменяться правами на престол; Крис ушёл бы путешествовать, как всегда хотел, а Скотт — его тянуло к трону, всегда справлялся лучше. Но всё, что должно было сложиться правильно, вдруг рассыпалось.  
Он не мог понять, что Скотт забыл у пещеры дракона, не мог до конца поверить, что Себастьян убил всех рыцарей, не знал наверняка, можно ли верить сэру Фрэнку — кроме него никто так и не пришёл в себя. Но те, кто ответил бы на все сомнения, были далеко — Скотт в забытье от ран, а Себастьян… где бы он не находился.  
Как теперь со всем этим справиться.

Под утро Крису разрешили его увидеть — у Скотта был жар, и он шептал что-то, но разобрать не выходило, даже подступив вплотную. Ожоги плотно смазывали густой вонючей мазью, но и сквозь неё были видны огромные волдыри и тёмные участки там, где должна была быть кожа. Долго смотреть на него не выходило, глаза щипало от испарений от мазей, от лавандового запаха благовоний — у Криса жгло глаза, потому что Скотт не приходил в себя, и он был бессилен перед этим. Прежде принца Скотт был его младшим братом.  
Королева приходила редко, отправляла вместо себя отца Роберта, и Криса раздражало это, но он знал, что именно так она переживает. Что стоит ей замереть у кровати, как она не сможет выйти — ведь сам Крис уже не помнил, когда последний раз выходил из покоев Скотта.  
Он спал в кресле, и ему снился тёплый драконий бок; Крис помнил, как сразу после болезни, едва взобравшись на коня, он приехал в пещеру. Его вело от каждого шага, а рана на груди исходила кровью, когда он подъехал к пещере, но когда он очнулся тогда, боль ушла. Что бы ни делал тогда Себастьян, что бы ни говорил про магию, все раны затянулись, прошли в один миг.

Через день Скотт перестал приходить в себя, и сон был пугающе тихим, почти неслышным; в тот же момент королева спустилась к его покоям, а все остальные, кроме лекаря и отца Роберта, вышли.  
Крис остался на пороге, но не знал, что выбрать — тихое угасание брата или такое же тихое безумие в попытках разобраться. Но он не умел сидеть без дела, и дверь закрылась у него перед глазами.  
Может, выйдет добраться до магов в соседних королевствах; узнать у Рейчел — они всё ещё общались редкими письмами, но о магии там знали намного больше. Или позвать кого-то, отправить рыцарей, огласить награду.  
А может, Себастьян улетел не так далеко.  
Найти рыцаря в замке оказалось не самой лёгкой затеей, сэр Фрэнк пропал, тела других уже увезли на телегах, а пострадавшие разошлись из лазарета. Они словно избегали Криса.  
Он пробовал спрашивать у других рыцарей, но те только качали головой — говорили, что не слышали приказов и не собирались охотиться на монстра. Ценили свою жизнь.  
— Кто вообще сказал про охоту? — спросил Крис, и сэр Кларк, рыцарь из его личной охраны, посмотрел на него со странной тревогой.  
— Ваше высочество, — сказал он, — об этом объявляли на главной площади.  
— Что?  
— Все драконы должны умереть.  
Об этом говорили везде, где не было Криса. Шёпот затихал, стоило ему зайти в комнату, пройти по коридору; но в городе, скрыв лицо в тени, Крис услышал то, о чём при нём умалчивали.  
Дракон околдовал принца. Дракон хотел убить его, но не вышло, и поэтому околдовал — так говорили храмовники. От магии одно зло, не стоило её возвращать, и королева дорого поплатилась за свою ошибку — оба сына стали её жертвами. Хорошо хоть, говорили люди, наследник престола жив.  
От междоусобной войны гибнут поля.  
Крис слушал — ходил тенью по городу, а после слонялся по замку, прячась в нишах, как только кто-то приближался. Слуги беспокоились о королеве, стражи — что пора проверять всех людей в рясах, ведь под опущенным капюшоном может прятаться любой вор, а храмовники, те, что были из Салема, всегда держались особняком, шептались о зле в подземелье.  
Когда Крис был ребёнком, то любил воображать, что в утёсе под замком водится чудище, огромное чудовище, которое своими длинными щупальцами топит корабли, но стоило чуть подрасти, они со Скоттом обошли все подвалы и не нашли ни следа такого монстра. Самым страшным, что они увидели, была одноглазая крыса, размером с небольшого кота.  
Их первый военный трофей.  
Криса скрутило вдруг, и он с силой прикусил кожу на ладони, чтобы не издать лишнего звука. Проём, в котором он стоял, едва скрывался тенью, и его могли если не увидеть, так услышать.  
— Он почти уже не шевелится, — сказал храмовник. — Пора добивать, пока чешуя не испортилась окончательно. Сегодня ночью?  
Чешуя.  
Себастьян никуда не улетал.

Первым делом Крису хотелось сбежать вниз, проверить, выяснить наверняка, но тогда он бы поступил ничем не лучше глупого деревенского мальчишки. Во внутреннем дворе он нашёл сэра Кларка и дал приказ закрыть ворота в замок.  
— Не выпускать никого, — сказал Крис.  
— Не впускать?  
— Впускать можно. Но никто не должен выходить, особенно прикрываясь рясой и символом веры. И ещё, сэр Кларк, мне нужно, чтобы вы усилили охрану у покоев Скотта и нашли Фрэнка, а также всех, кто шёл на охоту на дракона.  
— Мне позволено спросить…  
— Что происходит? — Крис усмехнулся, глядя на донжон. — Охота на чудовище, сэр. Как вы знаете, оно умеет принимать человеческий облик.

У входа в подземелье стояла стража, которая завидев его, ощутимо напряглась. Крис невольно подумал, что у них наверняка есть приказ никого не пропускать, и это злило, потому что только теперь он начал понимать, сколько проходило мимо. Очередное подтверждение, что трон лучше подходит Скотту.  
Но задерживать его никто не посмел, да и попробуй они, Крис сейчас — помятый, с красными глазами, злой как чёрт, меч с пояса так и не снял, — вряд ли стал бы их слушать.  
Он до конца думал, надеялся, что, может, это было ошибкой, может, он недопонял — совершил логическую ошибку, как говорил наставник по философии, свёл факты к желательному результату. И Себастьян на самом деле улетел, а Крис просто не хотел в это верить.  
Коридор после первого заслона стражи был длинным и совершенно пустым, факел горел только у входа, освещая ближайшие стены; сколько бы Крис не силился, разглядеть, что дальше, не получалась. Запах был ужасный, и он старался вдыхать как можно реже, пока всматривался в полутьму. Один из стражей следовал за ним, и его Крис тоже старался не упускать из виду, обхватил ладонью рукоять меча. Он не знал уже, кому можно, а кому нельзя доверять, и надеялся, что сэр Кларк его не подведёт — последнее время Крис и так слишком часто ошибался.  
Через десяток шагов они застыли перед решёткой.  
— Но ваше высочество, — попытался поспорить с ним страж.  
Крис повернул голову, пристально глядя ему в лицо, пока тот не сдался и не отпер замок. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и там угадывался знакомый силуэт.  
В подземелье было сыро, сапог тут же увяз в мутной жиже; здесь и пленников никогда не держали, предпочитая тюрьму на несколько уровней выше. Слишком близко к воде, в холодное время года пленение в такой темнице — казнь.  
Крис подходил осторожно, чтобы не вспугнуть ненароком, но Себастьян даже голову не повернул на звук его шагов. Один раз, уже после того, как Себастьян излечил его, они сидели на солнце, Крис спросил, что с ним самим тогда было — ведь он спал, чешуя потускнела, и пришлось долго тормошить его, чтобы привести в чувство.  
— Драконы, — сказал Себастьян, — магические существа, без магии мы просто пропадаем. Становимся камнем.  
Больше всего Крис боялся, что опоздал.  
Он протянул руку к шее, зацепил звякнувшую цепь, провёл пальцами по чешуе — остался вязкий след, и Крис поднёс руку к глазам. В темноте драконья кровь казалось чёрной как смола.  
За его спиной хлопнула решётка, и провернулся ключ в замке, Крис с запозданием понял, что совсем забыл про стражника. А тот был совсем не на его стороне.  
Их заперли здесь.  
— Себастьян, — позвал Крис. — Эй.  
Он не шевельнулся, и от этого было страшно и немного больно, наверху без движений лежал Скотт, а тут, прямо под пальцами Криса, всё сильнее каменел Себастьян. Руку свело дрожью, и Крис сжал запястье, едва не выкрутил, чтобы прийти в себя, и понемногу успокоился. Себастьян был рядом. Привести его в себя, и может — он надеялся — будет шанс спасти Скотта.  
Может быть, ещё не всё потеряно.  
Далеко в коридоре горел факел, и Крис вышел к прутьям, подёргал несколько раз, но проржавевшее железо держалось. И мечом его было не разрубить. Стражник ушёл, решил, наверное, что Себастьян и так долго не продержится, опасности не представляет, а до этого времени можно и Криса здесь подержать. Учитывая переполох в замке, вряд ли его скоро хватятся.  
Он вернулся к Себастьяну, встал рядом и провёл рукой по чешуйчатому боку. Себастьян не отреагировал и дышал всё так же: еле слышно, хрипловато. Ошейник Крис тоже ощупал, но его было не расстегнуть — скован намертво.  
— Проснись, а? — снова позвал он и встал на колени рядом с мордой, обхватил её ладонями. — Прости, — сказал он, зажмуриваясь. — Это я виноват. Хорош наследный принц, да? Не видит, что замышляют у него под носом, а досталось тебе… И Скотта туда понесло. Проснись, — повторил он, а когда открыл глаза, вздрогнул — Себастьян смотрел на него в упор вертикальными зрачками.  
Глаза были полуоткрыты, и Крис моментально встал прямее.  
— Ты как? — спросил он, хотя и так было понятно, что паршиво. — Себастьян?  
— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил тот, и у Криса упало сердце. — Уходи.  
Не то чтобы Крис мог это сделать, но если бы и мог — не ушёл бы.  
Себастьян потряс мордой, чтобы сбросить его руки, но сил не хватало, он был слишком слаб, а Крис упрямо цеплялся за него, будто всё зависело от того, как сильно он будет держать. Глупо, конечно — что такое человек против дракона, пусть ослабленного и измученного, но выбора всё равно не оставалось. Крис мог в один момент потерять всё: и брата, и друга, и королевство.  
Его передёргивало от мысли, что в западном крыле мать одна и рядом с ней отец Роберт, который нашёптывал ей на ухо всякую чушь. Хорошо, что сёстры были далеко, под защитой верных престолу герцогов.  
— Послушай, — сказал Крис, заставляя Себастьяна опустить морду ниже, — нужно выбираться отсюда.  
Себастьян поглядел на него, а потом распахнул пасть, и Крис отшатнулся в сторону. Он ждал огня, но на него всего лишь повеяло тёплым паром.  
Огонь появляется из ярости, вспомнил он.  
Но Себастьян явно не хотел его слушать. Крис снова подошёл к прутьям, но проход за ними был не особо широкий, Себастьяна по нему не вывести, даже сломав решётку. Его и тащили явно не через этот проход — тот вёл вглубь замка, выходил ко внутреннему двору. Люди заметили бы дракона.  
Крис надеялся на это.  
Оставалось только обследовать подземелье — довольно большое, тёмное, пришлось идти на ощупь, исследуя руками стены. Он чувствовал тяжёлый, мрачный взгляд на лопатках.  
Стены были неровным, неотёсанный камень, вырезали прямо в скале — и холодили ладони. Крис шёл дальше и дальше — пока не почувствовал подъём и сквозняк; пальцы окатила волна морского, солёного воздуха. Здесь, за камнем, был проход, Крис почти нащупал его, и он наверняка выведет их наружу. Стоило только понять, как он открывался, и Крис смог бы вытащить Себастьяна.  
— Может, если ты ударишь хвостом, — с сомнением сказал Крис. Он подошёл со спины, и Себастьян моментально напрягся, заскрёб когтями по каменному полу. Пришлось прижаться спиной к стене, чтобы не задело неразвёрнутым крылом. — Осторожнее.  
— Уходи, — повторил Себастьян.  
— Как только вытащу тебя отсюда. Сразу же.  
Казалось, что силы начинали к нему возвращаться. Дышал Себастьян уже спокойнее, ровнее, без натужного хрипа, и начал хоть как-то двигаться, а не безвольно лежать. Это радовало.  
Но Крис понимал, что один он всё равно не вытащит, ему был нужен Себастьян, вдвоём они точно бы справились — вдвоём у них всегда получилось лучше. Вот только выровнявшееся дыхание не значило, что Себастьян пришёл в себя — он вряд ли мог нормально встать, не то что разложить хвостом каменную кладку. Да и ошейник этот проклятый.  
Эмоции, подумал Крис, драконам нужны эмоции.  
Но у него и ярости не осталось, только беспокойство и паника, а Себастьяну и без того было плохо, чтобы подкармливать его такими эмоциями. У Крис не было ярости, а всё, что он мог предложить…  
Он подошёл ближе, снова обхватил морду руками совсем как тогда, в той пещере. Себастьян недовольно дёрнул головой, но уже не так настойчиво, и Крис попытался сосредоточиться на эмоциях, которые он испытывал в тот день.  
— Ты сможешь, — сказал он, — мы выберемся, разберёмся со всеми проблемами, и тогда ты можешь улететь отсюда, и я тебе больше никогда не побеспокою.  
Он думал приглушить горечь и тревогу, затаившееся отчаяние от того, что происходило со Скоттом — вспомнил, как выглядит Себастьян свободным, в небе, а не тут. Он погладил его по морде, и Себастьян невольно уткнулся ему в ладонь, как будто ему было холодно, а Крис согревал.  
— Давай, поднимайся, — продолжал уговаривать Крис, и Себастьян снова открыл глаза — они были уже ярче, засветились в полумраке, — пойдём отсюда.  
Но он всё лежал без движения, и Крис уже не знал, как его расшевелить, поэтому просто вспомнил их старый разговор и прижался губами к морде. Ему удалось поймать волну, полузадушенное чувство, и он зажмурился, впился пальцами в наросты на морде, сипло, через нос выдохнул; Крис думал о том, что не справится один, что самые дорогие ему люди находились в опасности — и не только люди.  
В коридоре зашумели доспехами, зазвенели цепи, и Крис обернулся, отвлёкся на голоса — в проходе стояло с десяток храмовников и стражей, у большинства — обнажённые мечи.  
— Ваше высочество, — сказал один, не торопясь, впрочем, подходить к прутьям, — отойдите от твари.  
Крис кивнул. Он должен был встать между ними и Себастьяном; за спинами вполне мог прятаться кто-то с арбалетом, от стрел отмахнуться сложнее, чем от мечей. Храмовники безмолвно наблюдали, как Крис вышел вперёд, приподнимая раскрытые ладони. Тишину нарушал только треск от факелов, они принесли несколько, то ли осветить путь, то ли чтобы удобнее было сражаться.  
Он стал перед решёткой так, чтобы загородить — как мог человек прикрыть дракона, — если не всего, но хоть грудь и шею. До прутьев оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда храмовник, тот самый, что обращался к нему, тоже подошёл ближе.  
— Мы выпустим вас, — сказал он. — Только без глупостей.  
— А с ним что?  
— Все драконы должны умереть. — Храмовник покрутил ключом в замке; его лица было не видно за низко опущенным капюшоном, — таков приказ.  
— И кто... — медленно начал Крис. Он стоял на линии возможного удара, ему казалось, в тусклом свете кидал отблески наконечник стрелы. — Кто дал такой приказ?  
— Его подтвердила королева. Как только скончался ваш брат.  
Скрипнула дверь.  
Криса пробрало в секунду, он выхватил меч прежде, чем успел подумать, отбил неловкий удар растерявшегося храмовника, ринулся вперёд — никто просто не ждал такой атаки, один против десяти, в рубахе против доспехов. Ему удалось оглушить нескольких, оттеснить их к стене и выбить мечи из рук, но окрасившая всё в красный ярость прошла слишком быстро. Стражи заломили ему руки, а храмовник ухватил за загривок, не оставалось и шанса вырваться. Крис давно спал, почти не ел, он устал, измотался, и Скотт…  
— Крис, — прорычал вдруг Себастьян, тихо, но со странной, ощутимой вибрацией. — Ты веришь мне?  
— Да.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Он закрыл, и всё кругом окуталось жаром — нестерпимым, ужасным, из-за него невозможно было вдохнуть и выдохнуть, и Крису казалось, что он утонул в раскалённой лаве. Боли не было — только накалился меч в руках, его невозможно стало держать, и давило что-то изнутри, сводило лёгкие без воздуха. Он выронил меч, спрятал лицо в ладонях, лишь бы не открыть глаза, и упал на колени. Но крики вокруг всё равно проникали в голову, ввинчивались тонким страшным звуком.  
Затихало всё медленно, жар уходил в землю, высыхал на коже, и Крис смог наконец вдохнуть, но тут же закашлялся от ужасного смрада.  
— Тише, — сказали рядом. — Тише. Пошли.  
Кто-то потянул его за локоть, и Крис хотел отшатнуться поначалу, но хватка была крепкой, не давала упасть. Перед глазами всё расплывалось — но лучше бы Крис держал их закрытыми дальше, — вокруг лежали сожжённые дотла стражи. Гарь, чёрная грязь вокруг, через которую просвечивали выбеленные кости.  
Стоило выйти из коридора, как Крис привалился к холодной стене и часто задышал. Его мутило.  
— Кто, — начал было он и тут же замолк, потому что понял кто.  
Глаза у него и правда были драконьи.  
— Себаст… — начал он, но секундная передышка окончилась так же, как началась, и его потянули к выходу — на пролёт выше, в сторону от подземелий и вони. Они остановились на улице, в одном из переходов, Крис мотнул головой, потёр ладонями лицо и оглянулся по сторонам. У выхода со внутреннего двора толпились недовольные люди, кто ходил по каменной кладке взад-вперёд, кто спорил. Стража стояла там, где Крис приказал ей быть — значит, сэр Кларк всё же был на его стороне.  
От рук шёл запах палёной кожи, и Криса бы вывернуло, если бы он хоть что-то ел за последнее время.  
Себастьян наблюдал за ним с непроницаемым лицом — Крису пришлось напомнить себе, что это был он, это Себастьян; шея после превращения подзажила, но красная полоса на ней практически полыхала. Счастье, что ошейник, который был рассчитан на дракона, остался там в пещере.  
Они бы так и стояли, потому что Крис не знал, что сказать, но…  
— Скотт.  
Он должен был идти туда, идти к брату, к его телу, убедиться, что он и правда мёртв, но Крис боялся оставлять Себастьяна одного. Боялся, потому что могут прийти ещё храмовники, боялся, потому что дракон улетит и так и не даст ему нормально извиниться, боялся одиночества — без Скотта и без Себастьяна. Крис переводил взгляд с него на западное крыло и обратно, не зная, что делать, пока Себастьян наконец не выдержал.  
— Пойдём, — коротко приказал он, ухватив Криса за руку чуть повыше локтя, протащил за собой пару шагов и выпустил, повернув к нему голову. — Ну?  
Крис посчитал это подарком судьбы и не стал спорить. Он поминутно оборачивался, но Себастьян всё так же шёл за ним, только надвинул на глаза капюшон.  
В замке было… тихо. Не траурно тихо, переговариваясь слуги, без недовольства людей снаружи, пусть и напряжённо, но не было паники, и Крис сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Он снова остановился, и Себастьян остановился за его спиной, подтолкнул вперёд, не давая засомневаться.  
В одном из переходов толпились рыцари, заметив их, Крис сам взял Себастьяна за запястье и кивнул сэру Кларку.  
— Всё нормально? — спросил он.  
— Сделали всё, как вы сказали, ваше высочество. Десятка человек недосчитались, пропал сэр Фрэнк, а люди проявляют недовольство.  
— Хорошо. Ладно, потом разберёмся. Мне нужно, — продолжил Крис неожиданно севшим голосом, — нужно к брату.  
Рыцари расступились перед ним.  
У покоев Скотта стоял лекарь.  
— Ваше высочество, — воскликнул он, завидев Криса, — где вы бы… что с вами? — закончил он, приглядываясь.  
Крис опустил взгляд — одежда была чёрной насквозь, воняла гарью. Он-то вроде уже привык, но теперь снова заметил, как запах резал нос. Руки были перепачканы грязью и кровью Себастьяна. Как он вообще вошёл в замок, и его не приняли за побирушку?  
— Скотт… — неуверенно начал он, и когда целитель нахмурился, почувствовал, как зазвенело в ушах.  
— Состояние его высочества ухудшается, и мы не знаем, сколько ещё можем поддерживать его.  
— Он жив? — спросил Крис, чудом не срываясь на крик. Он чувствовал присутствие Себастьяна за спиной, и только это помогло ему взять себя в руки хоть немного. Сделать глубокий вдох.  
— Как я уже сказал, — раздражённо продолжил целитель, которому явно не понравилось, что его прервали, но Крис уже протиснулся мимо него в комнату. Сзади прошуршала мантия — Себастьян так же молча последовал за ним.  
В комнате ничего не изменилось. За несколько дней Крис успел навернуть по ней немало кругов; у кровати стояло кресло, сейчас пустующее, а в дальнем, сразу у каменной кладки камина, застыл отец Роберт. Только Крис не мог смотреть на отсветы пламени у рясы, и он отвернулся в сторону кровати. Скотт стал выглядеть хуже, бледнее, глаза запали глубже, скулы заострились, проступающие ожоги почернели, и Крис поднял было руку, но тут же опустил — ладонь оказалась слишком грязной, склизкой. Мать, сидевшая у самой кровати, прямо на ковре, обернулась на шум, а целитель всё ворчал ему вслед:  
— В таком виде, ваше высочество, это может быть опасно, вы…  
— Я знаю, что делаю, — сказал Крис, — наверное, впервые в жизни.  
Себастьян протянул руку к Скотту вместо него, оглянулся, и Крис ободряюще кивнул. Он старался смотреть менее взволнованно, только едва держался на ногах, перекатывался с пятки на носок. Руки нервно подрагивали, и он только и мог что молиться — вот теперь на самом деле, от чистого сердца, — чтобы всё вышло.  
Крис привычно встал между Себастьяном и людьми, но в этот раз не оглядываясь, только сдвинулся в сторону, привалился к деревянному столбику кровати. Краем глаза он видел, как поднялась было вперёд мать, но он покачал головой, и она остановилась, замерла, и по её примеру остался на месте и целитель. Хорошо. Крис безмерно устал, вымотался, но стоило прикрыть глаза, как он начинал проваливаться в темноту, и Себастьян встряхнул его за плечо.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты чувствовал, — тихо сказал он, — чтобы спасти его.  
Под низко надвинутым капюшоном у него ярко горели глаза; стоял Себастьян стоит близко, едва касаясь. Как человек он был чуть ниже Криса, и это почему-то сбивало с толку, выбивалось из привычной картины мира. Себастьян был огромным драконом — и тут ниже. Крису бестолково хотелось прикоснуться, проверить, настоящий ли он или это просто иллюзия, но он сдерживался изо всех сил.  
— Простой поцелуй не поможет?  
Хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но от неё было горько.  
— Чтобы вылечить, нужны силы, а замок вытягивает их слишком быстро. Ты должен чувствовать что-то очень яркое, Крис.  
— Это дракон, — сказал вдруг отец Роберт. — Дракон! — повторил он. — Нельзя подпускать дракона к принцу!  
Крис успел встрять, застыть между ними, выставив вперёд ладонь — вот только отец Роберт оказался быстрее. У шеи чувствовался холод металла.  
— Возможно, — тихо проговорил Крис, стараясь не шевелиться, — это последний шанс спасти моего брата.  
— Умирающего от пламени дракона?  
Лезвие вжалось чуть сильнее. Крис услышал шорох в стороне, но не мог оглянуться, не знал, что делает Себастьян, но надеялся, что у того хватит спокойствия и магии, чтобы не сорваться. Крис скосил взгляд — королева стояла в стороне.  
— Это вышло случайно.  
— Ваше высочество, — отец Роберт почти улыбался, — вы говорите это только потому, что тварь вас околдовала. Об этом я и предупреждал вашу мать не один уже раз.  
— Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Конечно. Вы хоть понимаете, что именно привели к постели вашего брата? — Стоило сглотнуть, пробрало тонкой болью и что-то потекло по шее. — И даже если тварь излечит его, он навсегда пропитается тьмой?  
— Отец Роберт, — произнесла королева.  
— Всё так, как я и говорил, ваше величество. Драконы должны умереть. И я боюсь, что принца уже не спасти.  
— Роберт, — повторила она. — Вы приставили нож к шее одного моего сына и не даёте вылечить другого. Мне всё равно, чего вы боитесь.  
Упор в шею уменьшился на долю секунды, но Крису хватило, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Роберта — он оглянулся в поисках оружия, но оно не понадобилось. Лекарь ударил его по затылку подсвечником и тут же склонился рядом, проверяя.  
— Жив.  
— Давно пора было, — сказал Себастьян. — Он мне не понравился. Крис?  
— Мне тоже. — Его потянули за плечо, и Крис понял, что спрашивали не о том. — Да. Точно. Чувствовать.  
Прежде, чем отойти к Скотту, Себастьян провёл пальцами ему по шее в том месте, где к ней прижимался нож.  
Королева, мама, смотрела с надеждой. На этот раз Крис улыбнулся ей и попытался сосредоточиться. Он должен был просто чувствовать, а у Криса всегда это получалось лучше, чем у других, слишком ярко, как для короля. Обычно он не сдерживался, откровенно говорил, что думает, смеялся, когда весело, и грустил, когда темнело на душе. Вот только стало сложно собраться, сложно придумать; всё, что осталось у Криса — беспокойство, надежда, вера в то, что Себастьян справится и вылечит Скотта. И Скотт — Крис помнил восторг, когда они впервые поговорили, серьёзно и обстоятельно, что из него не выйдет хорошего короля. Скотт сказал тогда: «Что, если вместо тебя им стану я?», и Крису захотелось подарить ему весь мир, а ещё — смеяться радостно, кружить на руках, потому что лучше брата не было. Он помнил их трофеи, боязнь лошадей у Скотта и его вечно измученный взгляд каждый раз, как Крис начинал делиться историями про дракона.  
Восторг, понимание и нежность — это был Скотт, а вот Себастьян — глубже, тяжелее. Крис не знал, как назвать это, но оно возникало каждый раз, когда они виделись; покалывало между пальцев, и хотелось улыбаться, тягать его за морду, трогать везде, где дотянется. Хотелось хоть раз полетать с ним высоко в небе, раскинув руки.  
У него на глазах Скотт оживал. Лицо наливалось цветом, дыхание становилось глубже, ровнее, а ожоги на шее, груди и лице переставали кровоточить, бледнели, затягивались новой кожей, тонкой, светло-розовой. Стоило Себастьяну выдохнуть и сдвинуться в сторону, как его место заняла королева. И она смеялась, мягко и с заметным облегчением; от этого смеха самому Крису становилось легче.  
Он хотел сказать спасибо, обернуться, сжать Себастьяна в объятиях, а потом — Скотта, и держать их так целую вечность. Но усталость, тревоги и бессонные ночи взяли своё, а опустошение после всех эмоций затянулось в глубокий сон.  
Крис не почувствовал, как отключился.

IV

Скотт приходил в себя довольно долго, и Крис принял на себя королевские обязанности, улаживал все проблемы, помогал матери готовить будущую коронацию. Это занимало всё свободное и несвободное время, больше чем ему хотелось, больше, чем он бы мог себе позволить.  
Хотя что кривить душой, если ему действительно хотелось перехватить Себастьяна, поговорить с ним прежде, чем тот улетит, объяснить всё — нужно было бежать сразу, а не падать без чувств на ковёр как какой-то леди.  
И, разбираясь с бумагами, с нуждами королевства, Крис уже опоздал.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — попросил Скотт.  
Все документы Крис читал в его присутствии, расхаживая перед камином, — а Скотт слушал его, будто это были сказки или весёлые истории.  
— Я не делаю лицо.  
— О, конечно. Ты просто так изменил своей любимой улыбке “я люблю весь мир” и теперь ходишь с гримасой “когда же всё это закончится”.  
— Вижу, ты уже достаточно выздоровел, чтобы давать имена моим улыбкам? — сказал Крис. — Может, прочитаешь эти доклады сам?  
Скотт усмехнулся и протянул руку.  
Пусть раны на нём затянулись быстро, лекарь настаивал на постельном режиме, говорил про истощение и то, что магия — не шутки, какой бы удивительно целебной она ни была. Иногда Крису хотелось повернуться к нему и сказать: я был прав. Драконы лечат — если очень попросить.  
Вместо этого он предложил лекарю оставаться в замке личным целителем королевы; такая искренняя преданность стоила очень многого.  
При мысли о молитвах Крис выглянул из окна на опустевший внутренний двор. Никаких больше повозок, чтений святого письма и храмовников, которые слишком много на себя берут.  
Никаких запретов на магию, драконов.  
Сэр Роберт Рэдфорт, главный настоятель, был сослан в послушники замаливать свои грехи.  
Первое, что спросил Крис, когда Скотт пришёл в себя, было:  
— Какого чёрта ты полез к дракону.  
Тот мученически улыбнулся.  
— Спасал твоего любимого друга.  
— Ты мог послать рыцарей. Подождать меня. Мог отправить гонца или остановить всех королевским приказом. Ты мог...  
— Не только тебе позволено творить глупости в этом замке, — прервал Скотт. — Скажи лучше спасибо.  
— Спасибо.  
— И тебе тоже. — Он хлопнул Криса по плечу, обнял чуть крепче, а потом откинулся на подушки. — И дракону своему тоже передай спасибо, что не спалил насмерть и прибрал потом за собой.  
— Иди ты к чёрту.  
Скотт засмеялся.  
Один раз Крис спустился в подземелье, мёртвую зону, куда даже слуги спускались с опаской. Но сам он должен был сходить — и стоило увидеть, что осталось от стражей, как его замутило. Он не мог взять в толк, как выжил сам, не сгорел под этим огнём — меч оплавился, как и доспехи стражей прямо на них, и камни прогнулись. У Криса же не обуглились даже концы волос, а единственный след остался от рукояти меча — не бросил вовремя.  
В подвале на земле лежала цепь. Кровь уже давно засохла, но Крис всё равно провёл пальцами по краю, а потом ушёл из подземелья — прямиком к кузнецу, попросить расплавить её так, чтобы от неё ничего не осталось.  
Если он не увидит больше Себастьяна, он хотел, чтобы ничего не напоминало о его пленении.  
Когда наконец появились свободные часы, всего за несколько дней до коронации, Скотт встал на ноги и мог командовать сам, Крис собрался и поехал к своей любимой опушке. Там его впервые похитили — и там тоже оставались пепелище и обгоревшие деревья. То же было и у пещеры.  
Запах гари преследовал Криса в кошмарах.  
Было другое место, открытое поле — там Себастьян прятал его от дождя, пусть спину всё равно холодило землёй; дул ветер, капли разбивали всю траву вокруг, а между когтей у Себастьяна тогда выбивался клевер.  
Крис стоял и смотрел вокруг, придерживая коня за поводья, но тот вдруг сорвался, едва не утащив его за собой. Крис не успел его объездить.  
За спиной у него стоял дракон.  
— Я думал, — сказал Крис, но оборвал себя. Ему бестолково хотелось подбежать и обнять, целиком, за крылья и шею. — Ты здесь!  
Себастьян не пошевелился.  
— Вот коня не обязательно было пугать, — добавил Крис. — Он к тебе не привык.  
Ему казалось, Себастьян смотрел на него слишком безразлично. Нужно успеть, подумал вдруг Крис, нужно успеть сказать всё, пока он не улетел, это же так важно.  
— Спасибо. Прости. Спасибо, я. Я не хотел, чтобы так сложилось, я думал…  
— Королям не к лицу извиняться.  
Крис пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, Скотт и не будет извиняться. Он передавал спасибо, конечно, но потом добавил, что не особенно горит желанием продолжать с тобой знакомство.  
Ему ужасно хотелось подойти, и он не выдержал и правда ступил вперёд, но Себастьян вдруг оказался резвее, надвинулся так, что Крис не удержался на ногах, и стал рядом, возвышаясь. Выглядел он почти угрожающе.  
— Скотт?  
— Он в порядке. — Крис улыбнулся, немного неловко, Себастьян странно склонил морду. — И из него выйдет отличный король.  
Себастьян наклонился совсем близко.  
— Они заставили тебя? — Он почти зарычал, и Крис недоумённо нахмурился.  
— Что?..  
— Они думают, что я тебя околдовал? — Он вскинул голову и посмотрел в сторону замка. — Они заставили тебя отречься от престола?  
Вот теперь Крис понял, рванулся вперёд, ухватил Себастьяна за чешуйчатое крыло — а то, кто его знает, улетит разбираться, Крис же не успеет удержать.  
— Нет, — крикнул он, потому что Себастьян со свистом раздувал ноздри и, похоже, не особо его слушал, — нет-нет-нет, я сам. Ну, мы сами. Мы так договорились, нам хотелось.  
Себастьян уставился на него не моргая, и Крис разжал пальцы, бездумно погладил чешуйки, которые только что сжимал. Крыло слегка дёрнулось.  
— Мы договорились, — сказал Крис. — Я никогда не хотел править — ну и судя по последним событиям, король бы из меня получился не самый лучший. — Он улыбнулся в ожидании от Себастьяна хоть какой-то реакции, но тому ситуация явно не показалась такой забавной. — Я всегда хотел странствовать. Знаешь, повидать мир.  
Себастьян знал, должен был знать, ему-то одного взмаха крыльев хватало, чтобы пролететь расстояние, которое Крис будет ехать десяток минут.  
— Мы давно об этом думали, — признался он, — но я не мог никому рассказать. Было опасно, понимаешь?  
Себастьян молчал, поэтому Крис сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Поэтому… прости. Они… Я не должен был тебя в это втягивать. — Он протянул руку к шее Себастьяна. Чешуйки там стали бледнее, почти белые на фоне угольно-чёрной чешуи, почти мягкие. Крис был готов к тому, что Себастьян откусит ему руку, но тот, помедлив, прикрыл глаза и опустил голову чуть ли не до земли.  
— Прости, — повторил он и осторожно сел на землю, чтобы быть вровень с Себастьяном.  
— Когда ты уезжаешь? — неожиданно спросил тот.  
— После коронации Скотта, — ответил Крис и всё-таки не выдержал: — Будешь скучать?  
Себастьян открыл один глаз, и Крис стушевался. Отлично попросил прощения, ничего не скажешь.  
А сам он будет скучать. Чёрт, ему уже не хватало Себастьяна, а они даже не разошлись по разным сторонам.  
— Прости, — повторил он. — Я понимаю, что ты…  
— Прекрати извиняться. Король или нет, это тебе всё равно не идёт.  
Стоило открыть рот, как Себастьян ткнул его хвостом. Ладно, подумал Крис. Хвост был под локтем, чуть подрагивал, касаясь камзола.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Себастьян.  
У Криса возникло странное чувство, будто всё повторяется, и в этот раз он снова не знал, что ответить. Было грустно, ведь они, скорее всего, больше не увидятся, и радостно, потому что Себастьян свободен, да и сам он свободен — только они почему-то всё равно будут по отдельности. Нет, снова грустно.  
Себастьян мотнул головой, отталкивая руку Криса, а потом и его самого отодвинул, оттянул в сторону хвостом.  
— Неважно, — сказал он и расправил крылья.  
— Ты обещал меня покатать.  
Они замерли, Крис — от своей наглости, а Себастьян словно задумавшись. Это был шанс, наверное, последний, упускать его не хотелось. Крис и так уже упустил всё, что мог; видимо, такая у него была героическая судьба.  
Если он вдруг захочет стать странствующим рыцарем, то в сражениях с троллями наверняка будет забывать о пленённых девушках.  
Но ему повезло.  
— Садись, — скомандовал Себастьян.  
Забираться на спину дракону было той ещё морокой, и Себастьян ему совершенно в этом не помогал, только недовольно рычал, когда Крис цеплялся за наросты у морды. Сидеть оказалось не очень удобно, и Крис невольно подумал, что при неровном полёте запросто может упасть.  
— Если упадёшь, — предупредил Себастьян, будто прочитал мысли, — я тебя ловить не буду.  
Крис ухватился крепче.  
От рывка его подбросило в воздух, но он сильнее сжал колени, упираясь ступнями в бока. Приходилось напрягаться, чтобы не слететь. Крис упустил момент подъёма, и когда он попытался раскрыть глаза, ему в лицо ударил ветер; они набирали высоту слишком быстро, вверх и вверх, и воздух становился всё холоднее, пока Себастьян не замер.  
Вот так, прямо в облаках — огромных, так близко, что можно было коснуться. Когда он наклонился вниз, Крис не удержался от восторженного смеха, крика, и пусть он не видел половины того, что хотел бы: небесная синева и зелень внизу, горы, наверное, где-то там пещера Себастьяна, замок вдалеке, — всё промелькнуло слишком ярко, быстро, не рассмотреть. Криса повело от сумасшедшего веселья, он прижался к спине, чтобы прикрыть глаза от ветра, и сжал ладони, они всё норовили соскользнуть. Когда Себастьян резко рванул вниз, их немного подбросило ветром, и у Криса что-то ухнуло внутри. Воздушный поток, Себастьян говорил о таких.  
И Крису было хорошо, так легко, весело, немного страшно — сводило плечи приятным, дразнящим страхом. Долго так продолжаться не могло, и Себастьян направился к земле, накренившись вперёд, а страх усилился, отдаваясь дрожью во всём теле, смешиваясь с волнением, азартом, восторгом — столько всего сразу, что Крис не сразу понял, как быстро приближается поле. Приземление вышло неровным, Крис едва не упал, Себастьян — будто тоже. Они перекатились один через другого — враз Себастьян стал меньше, так, что его можно было обхватить поперёк, и Крис даже думать не стал, просто обхватил.  
Мир перестал вращаться перед глазами, а Крис понял, что Себастьян превратился, и вот он лежал — вполне человек, только глаза драконьи, и тоже улыбался, дико, будто не был уверен, как это делать. И он оказался совсем рядом, так близко, что стоило только потянуться — и Крис потянулся, прижался губами к чужим губам, холодным и влажным. Он сам не знал, что творит, но ему хотелось поделиться той радостью, что переполняла его изнутри. Себастьян ответил, и это увлекло не меньше полёта на драконьей спине. Крис запустил руку ему в волосы, а другой обнял шею, и там можно было нащупать небольшие чешуйки; а потом, когда он совсем перестал дышать, отстранился всё же, навис сверху, глядя с шальным восторгом. Себастьян растерянно моргнул.  
— Поехали со мной, — сказал Крис.  
— Что?  
— Ну или полетели. В смысле, ты полетишь, а я… Ну, ты понял.  
Себастьян сел, и Крис тоже выпрямился — хорошо, потому что иначе совершенно не получалось сосредоточиться.  
— В смысле, я не предлагаю, чтобы ты меня вёз, просто полетели. Поехали. В смысле, вместе.  
Себастьян промолчал. На лице у него застыло непонятное выражение — то ли он так тронут, то ли сейчас рассмеётся ему в лицо. Крис бы скорее поставил на второе, но обратного пути не было, и что он потеряет, в конце концов, от простого предложения.  
— И я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл на коронацию Скотта.  
Себастьян вздёрнул брови. Вот теперь точно рассмеётся.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что если мы поцеловались, я пойду на коронацию твоего брата?  
— Да?  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
— Точно. Ты же из тех, кто верит в поцелуй любви.  
— Эй!  
Но это было не отказом. Себастьян покачал головой, дёрнул его за прядь волос и поднялся, а Крис остался сидеть на траве.  
— Встретимся после коронации у стен дворца, — бросил Себастьян через плечо, и в лицо Крису ударил ветер из-под драконьих крыльев.


End file.
